Correspondant
by Mana2702
Summary: Deux ados de pays différents dans des lycées jumelés, une correspondance qui commence... Quand des lettres apportent l'inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà, merci à Angelyoru qui m'a inspiré cette idée ;) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Les parties en italiques sont des lettres ^^**_

* * *

Bilbon entra dans sa salle de classe comme chaque jour. Il était dans son année de première et il arrivait aujourd'hui en classe de langue. Sa professeur autorisa tout le monde à s'asseoir et lança :

« -Alors comme vous le savez notre lycée est jumelé avec un autre lycée en Norvège. Nous avons donc décidé de mettre en place un programme de correspondance entre une classe de première de là-bas. Ils apprennent notre langue et nous apprenons la leur. Vous verrez, ce sera plus facile d'apprendre en parlant avec un habitant local. »

Bilbon arqua un sourcil, c'était une idée intéressante. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis ici, avec de la chance il en aurait enfin un en la personne de son correspondant ou sa correspondante. La professeur continua :

« -Alors pour que tout se passe bien vous allez piocher dans cette boite l'étiquette avec le nom d'un ou d'une correspondante. Après ça je vous donnerez un dossier avec l'adresse où envoyer la lettre, une petite fiche qui expose quelques sujets dont vous pouvez parler pour briser la glace et une photo. »

Elle commença à faire l'appel par ordre alphabétique bien sûr. Quand le tour de Bilbon arriva il ressentit une drôle de nervosité. Il se leva et alla vers la boite posée sur le bureau de sa professeur. Il tendit la main et piocha un papier. Il lu le nom à voix haute :

« -Thorin Durin. »

Sa professeur sourit, chercha le bon dossier et le tendit au blondinet. Bilbon la remercia et retourna à sa place. Il ouvrit le dossier, sur le dessus se trouvait la photo du fameux Thorin et il fut captivé par sa beauté. De longs cheveux bruns comme la nuit, des yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée, des lèves fines. Le blond eut beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de la photo, mais il réussit néanmoins et la posa sur le côté. Il prit la fiche de renseignements, c'était très bref : « J'aime le sport, la musique, sortir avec mes potes et rigoler. Tu verras qui que tu sois c'est très sympa de discuter avec moi, à plus. » Il avait une écriture fine mais qui démontrait déjà un caractère fort, ça se voyait également par son résumé bref mais efficace. Bilbon se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter puisqu'il n'avait quasiment aucun goût commun avec lui, car même si il aimait la musique il n'était pas un expert non plus.

* * *

La journée se passa et Bilbon rentra chez lui. Il posa le dossier de Thorin sur son bureau et fit ses devoirs. Après ça il prit une feuille blanche et hésita, il fallait qu'il écrive mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il passa un long moment à réfléchir, en plus de trouver quoi dire il fallait qu'il trouve comment le faire en norvégien, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il finit par se lancer et commença à écrire :

« _Bonjour Thorin,_

_Je suis ton nouveau correspondant, Bilbon Sacquet. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te raconter... quel sport préfères-tu ? Moi j'admets que ce n'est pas trop mon fort, je préfère passer mon temps le nez dans des livres... j'aime la musique, plutôt la musique classique ou folklorique, et toi ?_

_Voilà... je suis fils unique, mes parents travaillent beaucoup donc on se voit peu... j'ai une vie plutôt tranquille._

_J'espère que tu me répondra bientôt. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes j'avoue que je ne suis pas ultra doué en norvégien..._

_Amicalement,_

_Bilbon._

_P.S : je te joins une photo de moi, car je ne pense pas qu'ils vous donne un dossier sur nous alors au cas ou... désolé aussi de ne pas être une fille séduisante._ »

Il relu plusieurs fois sa lettre pour être sûr de ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et mit sa lettre dans l'enveloppe. Il inscrivit l'adresse et partit à la poste pour l'envoyer. Il revint chez lui et comme il s'y attendait ses parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et la cuisinière n'avait pas remarqué son absence. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en allumant la télé. Miss Lubington appela depuis la cuisine :

« -Le dîner est prêt. »

Le blond éteignit la télé et alla dans la cuisine. Il demanda doucement :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

-Du hareng avec des choux de Bruxelles.

-Beurk, j'ai horreur de ça !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Tes parents m'ont dit que tu adorais.

-Ils ne me connaissant pas, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils ne sachent pas que j'aime pas.

-Bon... bah je vais te préparer autre chose dans ce cas mais quelle perte de temps ! »

L'adolescent soupira et retourna devant la télé, même la cuisinière ne l'aimait pas. Il regarda un programme pas très intéressant mais qui lui permit de se vider la tête. Un peu plus tard la cuisinière l'appela, elle lui avait fait des pâtes natures avec une tranche de jambon. Le jeune ne discuta pas, elle avait fait le plus simple possible et il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à protester. Il mangea donc son assiette et monta se coucher après s'être brossé les dents.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon retourna au lycée et sa professeur le regarda :

« -Bonjour, alors tu as déjà écrit ta lettre à ton correspondant ?

-Oui et je l'ai envoyée.

-C'est bien, je suis sûre qu'il te répondra très vite. »

Le blond sourit, il avait prit la filière littéraire, c'est pourquoi il avait plusieurs fois cours de langue dans la semaine. Il s'installa à son bureau et le cours commença.

* * *

Thorin rentra de cours et sa mère lança :

« -Tu as reçu une lettre mon chéri.

-Merci maman. »

Il prit la lettre et monta dans sa chambre. Il fit ses devoirs et regarda le tampon indiquant que la lettre venait d'Angleterre. Il arqua un sourcil et ouvrit l'enveloppe, se rappelant soudain de ce programme de correspondance avec le lycée là-bas. Il trouva une feuille blanche pliée avec soin. Il la déplia donc doucement et sourit en voyant la photo d'un blondinet à l'air un peu timide. Il avait les cheveux courts bouclés, un nez en trompette, des yeux bleus foncés, des lèvres fines, un visage enfantin. Il sourit car ce regard bien que foncé semblait très doux. Thorin regarda l'écriture, fine, délicate, presque féminine. Il commença à lire le contenu et fut amusé, il était tombé sur un rat de bibliothèque ça promettait d'être amusant. Il attrapa une feuille, un crayon et commença sa réponse :

«_ Salut Bilbon !_

_Content de faire ta connaissance, merci pour ta photo ! Tu as l'air sympa, bien qu'un peu timide, ça va être marrant de discuter avec toi ! J'aime tous les sports mais en particulier le rugby, mais je n'en fait pas, je fais du hockey même si c'est un sport un peu moins important dans mon pays. Moi aussi j'aime lire, surtout les romans d'aventures ou policiers, toi que préfères-tu ? J'aime écouter du rock et du métal, mais la musique folklorique c'est bien aussi, j'aime la musique un peu viking de mon pays._

_J'ai un grand frère et une petite sœur, nous sommes très unis et nos parents sont également très proches de nous, désolé d'apprendre que toi tu te sente si seul ! Pour ma part j'ai une vie assez ordinaire aussi, j'aime passer mes week-ends à pêcher en famille ou entre amis._

_Ton niveau de norvégien est bon vraiment bravo ce n'est pas une langue facile ! J'espère que mon anglais ne sera pas trop mauvais non plus ! Je ne sais pas si ils ont prévu qu'on fasse un voyage dans le lycée de l'autre, ce serait cool non ? La Norvège est un pays magnifique, je suis sûr qu'il te plairait ! Quand je vois ta photo l'expression qui me vient tout de suite en tête est « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort », je suis sûr que tu es plus aventurier que tu ne le soupçonne._

_J'attends ta réponse avec joie._

_A bientôt,_

_Thorin._ »

Il plia sa feuille, la mit dans l'enveloppe, inscrivit l'adresse et descendit :

« -Je sors j'ai une lettre à poster.

-D'accord, fais attention et ne tarde pas trop le dîner est presque prêt.

-Oui maman je fais vite. »

Il sourit et partit de la maison. Le brun envoya sa lettre et rentra aussitôt pour dîner. Sa sœur le regarda d'un air interrogateur :

« -A qui tu envoie une lettre ?

-J'ai un correspondant anglais.

-Trop cool !

-Oui, peut-être que ça t'arrivera bientôt aussi. »

Il sourit et ils mangèrent tout en parlant de leurs journées respectives. C'était sûrement le fait que ce soit nouveau, mais il trouvait ça très amusant et agréable d'échanger des lettres avec le jeune anglais. Peut-être que des gens trouvaient ça étrange de parler de sa vie avec un inconnu, mais lui au contraire ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Thorin trouvait ça étonnamment rassurant et même presque addictif. Le brun eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée, il avait toujours pris les choses à cœur, il s'emballait toujours rapidement, son tempérament était impulsif depuis son plus jeune âge. Il termina de dîner et monta dans sa chambre. Il discuta un peu avec des amis sur les réseaux sociaux et se coucha, il espérait que sa lettre plairait à Bilbon.

* * *

_**Voilà j'ai choisi la Norvège car ça change un peu, que j'adore ce pays et que je trouve que Thorin adulte pourrait aussi être un viking très sexy ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbon rentra de l'école et lu la lettre de Thorin. Il sourit, il était ravi d'avoir une réponse aussi vite. Il monta dans sa chambre et commença aussitôt à écrire sa réponse :

« _Thorin,_

_Je suis très content que tu m'aie répondu si vite et je suis rassuré si je te semble sympa d'après ma photo ! C'est cool si tu penses qu'on va bien s'entendre, mais je suis moins convaincu que toi pour ce côté soi-disant aventurier. J'aime que mon quotidien ne soit pas trop bousculé par l'imprévu, j'imagine que c'est parce que je suis toujours tout seul..._

_Le rugby est un très beau sport en effet, je connais bien ça, l'Angleterre est une terre de foot et de rugby. Le hockey, c'est intéressant, et tu aime en faire ? C'est étonnant que dans un pays si froid ce ne soit pas un sport plus populaire que ça..._

_Tes choix de lecture sont intéressants, moi j'aime les livres dans lesquels je peux apprendre des choses. J'ai une soif insatiable de connaissance, il m'en faut toujours plus ! Mais évidemment un bon roman de temps à autre n'a jamais fait de mal. J'aime la fantasy et les romans plus ou moins historiques. Toutefois j'avoue d'un roman policier avec l'intrigue bien ficelée et qui fait sursauter est très intéressant._

_Tu as l'air d'avoir une belle famille, c'est bien. Est-ce que vous vous ressemblez ? Je t'envie un peu, je veux tout savoir ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne pas être seul ? Est-ce que vous avez des trucs spéciaux que vous faites entre frères et sœur ? Je sais, je pose beaucoup de questions et je suis très bavard ! Donc tu aime la pêche, c'est intéressant, moi aussi j'aime y aller de temps en temps. Quand j'étais petit mon grand-père m'y emmenais mais il est mort quand j'avais 8 ans alors je n'ai plus l'occasion d'y aller._

_Tu as un très bon niveau d'anglais, et j'espère moi aussi que nous visiterons le lycée de l'autre ! C'est vrai que ton pays semble magnifique, j'en ai vu des images dans des séries ou sur internet, j'avoue sans honte que j'adorerai voir ces magnifiques paysages de mes propres yeux !_

_À bientôt j'espère,_

_Bilbon._ »

Il alla envoyer sa lettre et rentra. Aujourd'hui la cuisinière n'était pas là, il alla donc s'acheter un kebab avec des frites. Il rentra chez lui, mangea tout ça et regarda la télé, c'était vendredi il pouvait donc se coucher plus tard. Le lendemain il allait avoir une journée plutôt tranquille.

* * *

Thorin rentra du lycée le vendredi soir et fit ses devoirs pour être tranquille pour le week-end. Son père demanda :

« -Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour ces deux jours fiston ?

-Euh... demain matin grasse matinée, demain aprem entraînement de hockey, demain soir soirée chez Dwalin. Et dimanche aprem je vais à la pêche avec Frerin.

-Bien, demain la fête ce sera avec modération !

-Toujours papa tu le sais bien. »

Le brun sourit à son père, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, bien que l'adolescent ait hérité des yeux de sa mère. Il termina ses devoirs et finalement décida de chercher si Bilbon était sur les réseaux sociaux. Lorsqu'il le trouva il sourit et envoya une invitation. Il était content à l'idée de pouvoir échanger sur les réseaux sociaux avec lui, comme ça ils attendraient moins longtemps que la poste qui prenait une semaine à chaque fois. Le brun se mit à surfer un peu sur le web et finit par regarder un film pour passer le temps.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de manger lorsqu'il vit l'invitation de Thorin. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa frite, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il s'essuya les mains et accepta aussitôt l'invitation en souriant bêtement. Il n'allait pas envoyer de message, sa lettre était en route, il n'avait rien de spécial à dire d'autre que ce qu'il avait mit dans sa lettre pour le moment. Il termina de manger et regarda la télé, finissant par s'endormir devant. Il n'entendit pas ses parents qui arrivèrent tard dans la nuit, ils travaillaient nuit et jour sans jamais s'arrêter quasiment. Sa mère se contenta de poser une couverture sur lui pour qu'il n'ai pas froid et ils montèrent coucher. Le blond sourit dans son sommeil en sentant la chaleur bienfaisante de la couverture.

* * *

Thorin sourit en voyant que Bilbon avait accepté son invitation mais il n'envoya pas de message. Il se doutait qu'une réponse à sa lettre devait être en chemin, car le blond semblait vraiment content de cette correspondance. Il finit par aller se coucher, le lendemain il avait une journée relativement chargée.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée il se réveilla et descendit. Sa mère était en train de préparer le déjeuner et lui sourit :

« -Alors, ça va ma marmotte ?

-Oui, merci maman. Ça fait du bien de dormir un peu !

-J'imagine, surtout que cette nuit tu vas sûrement peu dormir puisque tu vas à une fête.

-Oui.

-Et fais attention pour ton entraînement cet après-midi, ne te blesse pas.

-Je ne me blesse jamais maman. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il fronça les sourcils :

« -Dis et Frerin ne sont pas là ?

-Frerin est chez sa copine, Dis est chez Jyia elle passe le week-end chez elle car ce soir il y a pyjama party pour son anniversaire.

-D'accord, alors vous allez avoir un week-end en amoureux avec papa !

-Oui il semblerait. »

Le brun alla sur la terrasse et profita du soleil de cette belle matinée. Après ça il monta s'habiller avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour manger. Le brun se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sa mère avait préparé un gratin de pâtes au thon et à la sauce tomate. L'adolescent dévora son assiette, prit un dessert et monta chercher ses affaires de hockey. Il redescendit et lança :

« -Bon bah à demain maman.

-A demain mon grand, amuses toi bien et soyez sages à la petite fête. »

Il prit le bus jusqu'à la patinoire où il allait s'entraîner. Il retrouva ses amis devant la porte et ils allèrent dans le vestiaire pour se préparer.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla et écarquilla les yeux. Ses parents étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner, tranquillement assit dans la cuisine. Il leur sourit :

« -Bonjour.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Oui merci. Vous travaillez ce week-end ?

-Non, mais on prend l'avion tout à l'heure, on part en Grèce pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

-Oh ok... bon bah bon anniversaire de mariage.

-Merci mon chéri, tiens, un peu d'argent de poche pour t'amuser ce week-end. »

Il lui tendit un billet de 100 et lui tapota doucement la joue :

« -T'es un amour tu sais !

-Merci maman.

-C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas passer plus de temps ensembles.

-On pourrait mais votre carrière a toujours été plus importante que le reste.

-Je sais, désolée mon chéri. On fait ça pour que tu ne manque de rien. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa une banane avant de monter dans sa chambre. Une heure plus tard sa mère lança depuis le bas de l'escalier :

« -Bon on y va, à plus tard mon grand.

-Amusez vous bien ! »

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Il soupira et alla surfer sur internet. Le week-end la cuisinière ne travaillait pas non plus, il allait donc être encore seul. Il resta dans sa chambre un bon moment, puis finalement il décida d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc pour pour prendre l'air.

* * *

Bilbon regarda les familles qui marchaient, les enfants qui jouaient, les amoureux... le blond s'installa sur un banc et lu un peu. Il aimait écouter les bruits de la vie, il se sentait moins seul entouré d'inconnus même si il était plongé dans son livre et du fait ne parlait à personne. Lorsqu'il sentit la fraîcheur retomber et que le soleil se couchait de plus en plus il décida de rentrer. En chemin il s'amusa à regarder les passants, voyant certains qui allaient au restaurant, d'autres se retrouvaient pour sûrement aller à une soirée, tant de vie alors que lui rentrait chez lui et resterait seul. Le blond se prépara à manger et mangea devant la télé, il était triste d'avoir une vie si pathétique alors qu'il était si jeune. Il attendait avec impatience la réponse de Thorin, c'était une des seules choses qui égayait son triste quotidien.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin termina l'entraînement et prit une douche avec ses coéquipiers. Après ça il s'habilla et partit pour la soirée chez Dwalin. Celui-ci était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, ils allaient bien s'amuser comme toujours. Le brun entra chez son ami et sourit à Dwalin qui lui offrit une accolade :

« -Content que tu sois déjà là, les filles ne sont pas encore arrivées. »

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Dwalin leva les yeux au ciel :

« -Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu ne joue pas dans cette ligue là !

-Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne à ce que je sache. Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu une seule soirée où je n'ai pas été sympathique et très galant envers les filles que tu invitais ?

-Non c'est vrai tu as toujours été un parfait gentleman.

-Tu vois, mon orientation sexuelle n'a donc rien à faire dans l'histoire ! »

Ils préparèrent les trucs à grignoter et les boissons. Dwalin eut un sourire machiavélique :

« -J'ai demandé à Balin de nous acheter de l'alcool.

-Et il a accepté, demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non il a refusé bien entendu, mais son meilleur ami a accepté, en échange je dois lui présenter une des beautés qui viendra ce soir.

-Ok.. bah tant mieux j'imagine. »

Le brun ne buvait jamais beaucoup en soirée, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'avaient ses amis à constamment se mettre minables pour avoir l'impression d'avoir passé du bon temps. Ils finirent donc de préparer tout ça et les autres commencèrent à arriver progressivement. Le brun saluait tout le monde, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le réaliser, il avait déjà 3 filles accrochées à son cou. Il sourit gentiment et les regarda :

« Alors, que voulez-vous boire les filles ?

-Apporte nous un cocktail avec beaucoup d'alcool !

-D'accord. »

Thorin se dirigea vers la table des boissons et commença à leur faire un cocktail mais n'y mit pas trop d'alcool pour autant. Il rapporta ça et les filles gloussèrent bêtement. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi est-ce que des jeunes filles aussi jolies se sentaient obligées de finir saoules lorsqu'elles allaient en soirée ? Elles avaient l'impression que ça les rendaient importantes ou quelque-chose du genre. L'une d'elles était déjà un peu pompette, elle sourit bêtement et passa son index sur le torse du brun :

« -Et si on allait dans une chambre toi et moi pour... discuter ou autre chose ? »

Thorin soupira et la regarda, il était vraiment mal à l'aise qu'elle agisse comme ça. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

« -C'est très gentil mais si on monte je vais juste discuter. Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles je suis désolé.

-T'es pédé ?!

-Euh... gay ou homo serait moins vexant mais oui, désolé. Par contre toi tu devrais manger un truc et allait te reposer un peu car tu n'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme. »

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel :

« -T'es pas marrant toi ! Je vais aller chercher un gars qui voudra bien coucher avec moi.

-Tu ne devrais pas, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

-T'inquiète j'ai des capotes dans mon sac. »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel tout en levant les mains avant de les laisser retomber contre son corps :

« -Très bien, tu sembles avoir tout prévu donc je te laisse tranquille. »

Il soupira et la jeune femme s'éloigna. Thorin alla danser avec les autres, il avait envie de s'amuser ce soir. Le brun finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé, l'épuisement avait pris le dessus. La plupart des invités étaient ivres morts et dormaient dans des coins. Le brun fit tout de même un tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout allait bien, car les parents de Dwalin étaient absents et Balin, son grand frère, n'était pas là non plus. Thorin vit que Stena, une fille de leur classe, était allongée par terre en train de se vomir dessus. Il arriva et la redressa tout en frottant son dos :

« -Ça va aller, il faut que ça sorte tu as raison. »

Il attendit qu'elle ait fini de vomir et alla la doucher. Il lui enfila un t-shirt qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain et la coucha dans la chambre des parents de son ami avant qu'elle s'endorme. Le brun se coucha à côté d'elle et s'endormit lui aussi, il était épuisé.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain et descendit, regardant les jeunes qui se réveillaient peu à peu. Ils partaient avec la mine blafarde et l'estomac manifestement fragile car ils avaient tous l'air au bord de vomir quand il leur proposait quelque-chose à manger. Dwalin arriva, un bras passé autour des épaules de Jodie, une fille du lycée :

« -Yo mec bien dormi ?

-Oui, et toi je ne te pose pas la question...

-Oui c'était cool. Merci d'être resté.

-De rien, j'ai empêché Stena de se noyer dans son vomi c'était vraiment agréable... Enfin bref l'important c'est que je l'ai trouvé au bon moment et que tout se soit bien terminé. Bon j'y vais, à demain au lycée.

-Salut mec. »

Thorin rentra chez lui et se changea. Il mangea un peu et prépara ses affaires pour aller à la pêche. Frerin arriva et lui sourit :

« -Salut toi !

-Salut, ça va ?

-Oui, prêt pour y aller ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Toujours tu le sais. Alors, tu as été raisonnable à ta fête hier soir ?

-Oui, comme toujours, j'ai bu que 2 bières et un cocktail.

-Bien, je suis fier de toi petit frère. »

Thorin se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour mériter la fierté de son aîné. Ils partirent donc jusqu'à la berge et montèrent dans le petit bateau à moteur familiale. Ils montèrent dedans, s'arrêtèrent au milieu du fjord et commencèrent à pêcher. Thorin sortit son téléphone et prit un selfie qu'il envoya à Bilbon via internet.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de lire lorsque son téléphone se mit à clignoter. Il regarda ce qu'était la notification, il avait un message de Thorin. Cela le fit sourire et il ouvrit le message. C'était Thorin dans un bateau à moteur avec un garçon qui lui ressemblait pas mal, à l'exception qu'il avait les yeux aussi marrons que ceux de Thorin étaient bleus, c'était incroyable. Le paysage autour d'eux était magnifique, le blond prit une photo de lui, il était avachi dans son canapé et écrivit simplement « moi je suis seul, je passe le temps en restant chez moi ». Il envoya la photo et se remis à lire.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon retourna au lycée et suivit ses cours. La journée passa tranquillement et après il rentra chez lui. Alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée, il vit la cuisinière qui entrait de la chambre de ses parents. Il fronça les sourcils et se fit aussi discret que possible, sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il s'approcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte entrouverte et activa la fonction vidéo. Miss Lubington s'approcha de la coiffeuse de Belladonna la mère de Bilbon et ouvrit les tiroirs. Elle regarda les bijoux en perles, en or, ceux en diamants... Chaque fois elle plaçait les bijoux devant elle comme pour les essayer. De temps en temps elle mettait un des bijoux dans sa poche. Bilbon écarquilla les yeux en voyant que la cuisinière n'était qu'une voleuse. Il s'éloigna et coupa la vidéo avant de l'envoyer aussitôt à ses parents. La réponse ne se fit pas entendre, aussi bien son père que sa mère envoyèrent « j'arrive tout de suite ». Le blond n'était pas très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais avec de la chance ses parents passeraient plus de temps avec lui à l'avenir.

Les parents du petit blond arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et allèrent directement dans leur chambre où cette idiote de miss Lubington se trouvait encore. Bilbon entendit des exclamations de toutes sortes, pas mal de gros mots venant de la voleuse prise la main dans le sac, et finalement elle quitta la maison en criant. Belladonna regarda son fils :

« -Merci de nous avoir prévenu chéri. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras :

« -Tu le savais depuis longtemps ?

-Non, je rentrais du lycée et je l'ai vu rentrer dans votre chambre alors je l'ai suivi.

-Bien, je reste avec toi, papa va aller porter plainte pendant ce temps.

-Ok...

-Bravo mon fils, tu as agit comme un homme ! »

Le père du blondinet lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit. Belladonna regarda son fils :

« -Je pense qu'on n'est pas prêts d'engager une nouvelle cuisinière de si tôt ! Je vais arranger mes horaires de travail pour être plus souvent à la maison, ça te ferait plaisir ? »

Bilbon en avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'aurait jamais espéré entendre ce genre de paroles dans la bouche de ses parents. Belladonna le prit contre elle :

« -Oh mon bébé, je n'avais pas idée d'à quel point tu pouvais être seul, je pensais que Miss Lubington était gentille avec toi et qu'elle compensait le fait qu'on était toujours au travail !

-Maman je... vous m'avez tellement manqué !

-Je suis désolée mon cœur, on va essayer de faire des efforts. Avec papa on en a déjà parlé ce week-end, on n'a pas pris notre rôle de parents au sérieux toutes ces années, il est largement temps qu'on s'y mette. »

Le blond resta contre sa mère, il n'avait pas eu de câlin depuis tellement longtemps. Elle lui sourit et ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre un thé avec des gâteaux. Elle demanda :

« -Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-On a commencé un programme de correspondance à l'école. Je parle avec un élève norvégien, il est très gentil et très mignon.

-Tu as le béguin ?

-Euh... un peu. »

Belladonna sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter. Cette conversation faisait beaucoup de bien, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé plus de 3 secondes ensembles c'était le jour où Bilbon s'était cassé le bras à l'école à 8 ans et que du coup ses parents avaient dû annuler une importante réunion. Mais Belladonna semblait réellement intéressée par ce que lui racontait son fils. Elle lui raconta même qu'elle avait eu une correspondante allemande à son âge, qu'elles étaient restées amies longtemps mais que malheureusement les choses avaient changées quand elles étaient devenues mères de famille. La blonde avoua sans peine qu'elle avait eu peur de raconter à Martha que son travail passait avant tout et que l'allemande ne la juge. Car Martha avait eu un enfant avant Belladonna, et elle était une vraie maman poule. Bilbon prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et lui sourit, il était content qu'ils soient si proches, même si ça ne durerait peut-être pas. Un peu plus tard son père rentra et ils dînèrent tous les trois. Pour la première fois depuis quasiment 10 ans, les parents Sacquet éteignirent leurs téléphones et leurs biper pour parler avec leur fils sans être dérangés. Bilbon avait hâte de raconter cette aventure à Thorin, après tout il était son seul ami. Le blond lutta au maximum pour ne pas aller coucher, il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

Thorin reçu la lettre de Bilbon quelques jours plus tard et sourit. Il décida d'y répondre par la messagerie des réseaux sociaux mais pas n'importe comment, il fit un appel vidéo. Il y eut quelques sonneries et finalement le visage du petit blond apparu avec l'air plus confus et timide que jamais. Thorin eut un énorme sourire, il était impatient d'entendre la voix du blond, il l'imaginait très douce :

« -Salut Bilbon ! Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, comment ça va ?

-Salut Thorin, ça va et toi ? »

Le blond avait frissonné en entendant son prénom prononcé par la voix grave du norvégien. Thorin sourit :

« -Oui ça va merci. J'ai trouvé que ce serait plus sympa de répondre ici plutôt que de chaque fois attendre que la poste décide de nous apporter la lettre. J'avoue que l'attente a un côté très excitant, mais je ne suis pas de nature patiente. Alors quoi de neuf ?

-La cuisinière qui me servait aussi officieusement de nounou a été renvoyée.

-Non ?!

-Si, en fait je rentrais du lycée et je l'ai vu entrer dans la chambre de mes parents. Du coup je l'ai suivi et je l'ai filmé. Elle volait des bijoux à ma mère.

-Wow ! Et du coup après ça s'est passé comment ?

-Bah j'ai envoyé la vidéo de mes parents, ils sont rentrés presque aussitôt et l'ont renvoyé. Ensuite mon père est partit porter plainte.

-Waouh que d'aventures !

-Oui et ce qui est formidable c'est que c'est arrivé lundi, donc i jours, et depuis mes parents passent autant de temps que possible avec moi. Ils essayent de rattraper le temps perdu. J'avoue que ça me fait très plaisir mais ça me fait aussi très bizarre.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Bah oui, ça fait quasiment 10 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas passé vraiment de temps avec moi. J'avoue que j'ai peur de m'habituer à cette situation et qu'au final ils ne redeviennent vite des bourreaux de travail comme avant.

-Bon, j'espère que ça va continuer de bien rouler entre vous et que tes craintes seront non fondées.

-J'espère moi aussi. Alors, que réponds-tu à ma lettre ?

-Alors... oui j'aime beaucoup faire du hockey, je patine super vite en plus ! Ici c'est peu populaire car justement c'est un pays froid mais le hockey se fait en intérieur, les sports populaires ici sont le foot, le ski et les trucs comme le biathlon.

-Ah oui je vois.

-Oui, je reste convaincu que t'es un aventurier, la preuve, tu as filmé cette horrible voleuse au mépris de tous les dangers ! »

Bilbon ricana en entendant ça :

« -Oui enfin j'étais caché et elle n'était pas armée.

-Et alors, tu l'as fait quand-même c'était courageux, tu aurais pu ne rien faire du tout ! Ensuite que dis-tu dans la lettre... ah oui. C'est bien que tu aime apprendre des choses, l'intelligence et la curiosité c'est remarquable et... sexy je trouve.

-Euh, merci... enfin j'imagine, balbutia Bilbon en rougissant.

-Alors niveau ressemblance tu as vu mon frère, tu as donc pu constater qu'on se ressemble assez, seulement il a les yeux noisettes. Ma sœur est mon portrait craché avec 30 centimètres de moins et des seins. »

Bilbon éclata de rire à cette remarque. Thorin rit lui aussi et continua :

« -Nous sommes un bon mélange de nos parents niveau visage, les cheveux et le nez de notre père, la forme des yeux et le sourire de notre mère. C'est à elle que Dis, ma petite sœur, et moi devons nos yeux bleus. C'est amusant car notre mère est blonde mais elle a fait 3 enfants très bruns c'est bizarre. C'est cool de ne pas être seul, mais parfois c'est aussi embêtant. Car bon, quand on a un problème on peut en parler aux autres ou quand on s'ennuie il y a toujours quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps et s'occuper, mais quand parfois au contraire on aimerait s'isoler ce n'est pas toujours facile car il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir t'enquiquiner. Des trucs spéciaux entre nous... à part notre humour très particulier et le fait qu'on soit sportifs pas vraiment. Enfin si, on voit tout de suite quand l'un de nous a quelque-chose qui ne va pas mais c'est tout.

-Cool.

-Oui, mais je suis sûr que nos lycée vont organiser un voyage pour qu'on se rencontre en vrai et tu pourra voir les magnifiques paysages de mon pays de tes propres yeux.

-Tu pense qu'ils vont organiser un voyage ?

-Je ne vois pas vraiment quel serait leur intérêt de simplement nous faire échanger des lettres si ils ne poussent pas les choses jusqu'au bout c'est à dire nous faire nous rencontrer. Car discuter en direct permet de corriger en direct les fautes de l'autre, c'est donc encore plus enrichissant que de simplement écrire une lettre et attendre la réponse avec les possibles corrections.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

-Thorin à table, lança une voix au loin.

-J'arrive maman ! Bon, désolé il faut que j'y aille.

-Oui j'ai entendu. En tout cas j'étais content de discuter avec toi.

-Moi aussi, à plus tard.

-Au revoir Bilbon. »

Le brun raccrocha et sourit en descendant manger, ce premier « contact » avait été encore meilleur qu'il ne l'avait espéré.


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbon descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et regarda ses parents. Sa mère lui sourit :

« -Bon, ce soir exceptionnellement je rentrerai un peu plus tard parce que j'ai une réunion que je ne peux pas repousser.

-D'accord.

-Mais je serai là vers 19h30 et j'apporterais du chinois pour le repas de ce soir.

-D'accord maman.

-Bien. »

Elle lui sourit et partit pour le boulot. Le blondinet partit pour le lycée et regarda les autres de sa classe. Alors qu'ils étaient en cours de norvégien il leva la main. La professeur l'interrogea :

« -Oui Bilbon ?

-Madame je me demandais, est-ce que nous allons avoir un voyage d'échange avec la classe de norvégiens avec qui nous correspondons ?

-A vrai dire le projet est à l'étude monsieur Sacquet, contente que vous le demandiez. En parlant de ça, est-ce que l'échange se passe bien pour la plupart d'entre vous ? »

Elle interrogea quelques élèves à propos de ça et ils commencèrent le cours juste après.

* * *

Thorin alla au lycée et sourit à ses amis. Dwalin était maintenant collée à Jodie en permanence. Thorin leur sourit et Dis passa à côté d'eux. Elle sourit et demanda à son frère :

« -Tu te rappel que tu ne me ramène pas ce soir ?

-Oui je sais tu vas à ton entraînement de gym ce soir.

-Tout à fait.

-Comment tu veux que j'oublie, ça fait 5 ans que t'as entraînement de gym le jeudi soir à 18h ma belle.

-Oui mais on sait jamais, tu pourrais très bien ne plus avoir de mémoire ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et la regarda s'éloigner vers son groupe de copines. Le brun sourit à un gars qui passait à proximité de lui, c'était Clyve un superbe gars de l'école. Thorin le trouvait sexy, mais il savait aussi que celui-ci n'était pas du tout intéressé par les garçons car il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et changeait régulièrement de copine. Le brun alla en cours et sa journée passa tranquillement.

Le soir le norvégien se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda la télé après avoir fait ses devoirs. Il alla ensuite marcher un peu dans la forêt. Le brun rentra ensuite chez lui et mangea, sa mère avait préparé une délicieuse salade de pommes de terre car elle savait qu'il adorait ça. Après ça Thorin alla se laisser tomber sur son lit et envoya un message à Bilbon via internet.

* * *

Bilbon venait de terminer ses devoirs quand il reçu un message de Thorin. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant que c'était simplement :

« -Salut ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Bah écoute ça va pas grand-chose de neuf. Tu fais quoi ?

-Je viens de finir mes devoirs.

-Cool, alors dis moi, ça va toujours avec tes parents ?

-Oui, ma mère rapporte du chinois pour manger ce soir après sa réunion au boulot. Ce week-end j'ai le mariage d'une cousine, j'espère qu'on va pas trop s'ennuyer.

-Y a pas de raison, en général c'est marrant les mariages.

-Oui mais bon, je n'ai pas de cousins et cousines de mon âge. Ma cousine qui va se marier a genre 30 ans un truc comme ça.

-Aoutch désolée ! J'espère que ça va aller.

-En plus c'est le thème années 80 donc on va devoir être déguisés.

-Trop cool, t'as déjà trouvé le déguisement ?

-Oui, je vais être déguisé en Alice Cooper.

-Excellent ! Faudra que tu m'envoie une photo ! Moi j'ai les 18 ans d'un pote et ce sera piscine party.

-Bien aussi ça.

-Oui très cool. J'en reviens toujours pas que tu veuille te déguiser en Alice Cooper, te connaissant un peu j'aurais jamais imaginé ça !

-Oui... c'était plus une idée de mes parents à vrai dire.

-Sympa.

-Oui, au fait j'ai parlé à ma prof de norvégien et elle a dit que le projet de voyage entre nos lycées était à l'étude.

-Génial, j'espère que ça va se concrétiser !

-J'espère moi aussi. »

Bilbon trouvait étrangement simple de parler en norvégien avec Thorin. Ils discutaient bien ensembles, c'était très amusant. Ils papotèrent un moment et finirent par se coucher, ils avaient cours le lendemain.

* * *

Le week-end arriva et Bilbon se prépara pour le mariage de sa cousine Beth. Il se regarda dans le miroir, sa mère arriva et le maquilla avant de sourire :

« -Voilà t'es parfait mon chéri.

-Merci. »

Elle descendit et le blond se prit en photo avant de l'envoyer à Thorin. Il était donc entièrement habillé de cuir avec une perruque noire, les yeux maquillés en noir et une cravache qu'il avait posé sur son épaule pour la pose sur la photo. La réponse de Thorin ne se fit pas attendre :

« -Waouh... tu es vraiment très sexy comme ça ! Désolé si ça te met mal à l'aise mais il fallait que je te le dise.

-Merci, c'est vraiment super flatteur ! »

Bilbon sourit et son père l'appela, il était temps de partir. Il descendit donc pour aller en voiture. Sa mère était en Nina Hagen et son père en Falco dans son clip Rock Me Amadeus où il était en Mozart mais avec une perruque multicolore. Ils formaient un trio très iconique. Ils commencèrent donc à rouler à travers les rues. Bilbon demanda à Thorin :

« -Tu vas faire quoi de beau ?

-Bah écoute je vais aller mettre mon maillot de bain, enfiler un bermuda et un débardeur par-dessus et partir pour l'anniversaire de mon pote.

-Cool. C'est une fête avec sa famille ou avec juste des gens de votre âge ?

-Euh... juste les jeunes, il fait sa fête en famille demain.

-Cool, alors amusez vous bien les jeunes.

-Arrête de parler comme un vieux ça te va pas ! »

Bilbon sourit et son père se gara devant la mairie où Beth allait se marier. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment et s'installèrent. La cérémonie se passa tranquillement et après ils partirent pour le vin d'honneur. Bilbon était dans son coin, ses parents discutaient avec la famille. Le blondinet regardait les enfants qui jouaient, il était placé à leur table, il avait vraiment touché le fond.

* * *

Thorin partit pour la soirée. Son ami Rolf était le champion de l'équipe de foot du lycée et issu d'une famille riche. Il avait donc une énorme maison avec piscine intérieure, une autre à l'extérieure et un jacuzzi. Thorin sourit à ses potes et posa le cadeau qu'il avait rapporté pour Rolf, c'était un livre sur son joueur de foot préféré. Dwalin le regarda depuis le jacuzzi :

« -Mec, tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui si tu veux. »

Il se déshabilla et posa ses affaires dans un coin. Après ça il entra dans le jacuzzi, Jodie était collée à Dwalin tel une sangsue. Le brun trouvait ça très amusant, il voyait tous les jeunes qui s'amusaient. Rolf passa derrière lui et lança :

« -Je suis sûr que t'es pas capable de monter sur le toit et de sauter dans la piscine.

-Vraiment, tu crois que je suis pas capable de ça ?! C'est mal me connaître ! »

Thorin sortit du jacuzzi et lança :

« -Vous avez intérêt à filmer ça les gars ! »

Il monta sur le toit de la maison de son ami et sourit en voyant que tous les invités le regardaient. Il s'approcha du bord du toit, fit le signe des cornes de taureau avec ses mains comme un vrai rockeur et sauta du toit. Il fit un salto avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Il entendit que les autres applaudissaient et criaient de joie. Manifestement il avait lancé l'ambiance pour toute la soirée. Le brun nagea hors de la piscine et sourit à Rofl :

« -C'est bon t'as la vidéo ?

-Oui je l'ai et elle est déjà sur les réseaux !

-Trop puissant ! »

Il envoya le lien à Bilbon en souriant et alla se chercher un truc à boire. Son cœur battait comme un fou à cause de l'adrénaline, il avait adoré relever ce défi.

* * *

Bilbon était à table, entouré de gamins quand il reçu le lien d'une vidéo. Il sourit en voyant ce que le brun avait fait. Il répondit :

« -Dis donc, ça c'est audacieux !

-Oui, mon pote m'a lancé un défi. Et du coup y a absolument fallu que je le fasse. T'imagine pas, là je suis comme un ouf j'ai l'adrénaline au max !

-J'imagine bien oui. T'es un petit fou en réalité !

-Et toi ça va ?

-Je suis à la table des enfants... moyenne d'âge à part moi : 7 ans !

-Waouh c'est chaud désolé pour toi ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te remonter un peu le moral ?

-Hum... que dirais-tu de m'envoyer une photo de la fête ?

-Ok. »

Thorin envoya une photo et Bilbon lança :

« -Merci, ça a l'air vraiment cool !

-Oui, on s'amuse vraiment beaucoup. Je suis sûr que tu t'amuserai beaucoup si t'étais là avec nous. »

Le blond sourit, ça lui remonté un peu le moral. Après le repas la musique commença et les mariés ouvrirent le bal. Après ça l'ado alla danser un peu par principe puis retourna s'asseoir, il trouvait qu'il avait l'air ridicule lorsqu'il dansait. Le blond attendit donc que la soirée se passe, il regardait ses parents s'amuser et ça lui faisait plaisir.

* * *

Thorin continua de faire la fête, et finit par s'endormir allongé à même le sol. Il se réveilla tard le lendemain matin et alla marcher pour se remettre les idées en place. Pour une fois il n'avait pas été si raisonnable à la soirée, il avait laissé l'alcool couler à flot. Il grogna et rentra chez ses parents, s'arrêtant en chemin pour prendre un truc à manger bien consistant. Il se recoucha une fois arrivé chez lui, il était épuisé. Ses parents ne disaient rien sur le fait qu'il passe sa journée au lit, ils savaient que ça n'arrivaient pas souvent.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté alla passer la journée au parc avec ses parents. Ils firent un pique-nique et profitèrent de la journée ensoleillée. Le blond sourit, il avait l'impression d'être dans un film tant ce moment était parfait. Son téléphone vibra, il avait un message. Il regarda et se mit à rire, Thorin venait de lui envoyer une photo de lui et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air frais du tout. Il était pâle, de grands cernes sous les yeux et faisait la moue :

« -Pourquoi j'ai autant bu hier soir ?!

-Je ne sais pas... mais t'as vraiment l'air mal en point !

-Ouais... je déteste ma vie là tout de suite !

-Tu m'étonne ! Continue de te reposer, bois beaucoup d'eau et demain pour retourner au lycée il n'y paraîtra plus !

-J'espère... et toi ça va ?

-Oui, je suis au parc avec mes parents, on a pique-niqué.

-Cool... bon, je sens que je suis en train de me rendormir. On se parle plus tard.

-Ok, dors bien ;) ».

Bilbon secoua la tête en souriant, le brun était vraiment surprenant. Il était très étonné que Thorin l'implique autant dans sa vie, le norvégien voulait vraiment partager son quotidien avec lui c'était super. Il rangea son téléphone et se remis à lire avec un sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que le programme de correspondance avait commencé. Thorin et Bilbon parlaient tous les jours grâce à internet et ils s'entendaient très bien. Le brun s'assit à son bureau et regarda si il avait une réponse à son dernier message. Il avait demandé à Bilbon si il était prêt pour le départ ? Car enfin leurs lycées avaient organiser un voyage ! La classe de Bilbon devait arriver le lendemain matin et les deux adolescents étaient plus qu'impatients. Thorin avait déjà rangé sa chambre, sa mère avait déjà prévu le menu pour toutes la semaine et le brun avait planifier les activités. Il ne manquait plus que le petit anglais. Thorin sentait qu'il avait déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau, car même si il n'avait jamais vu Bilbon en vrai, il l'appréciait déjà énormément. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et reçu enfin une réponse de Bilbon :

« -Oui, je revérifie ma valise pour la millième fois depuis ce matin.

-Ha ha, j'ai hâte que vous arriviez !

-Moi aussi.

-Tu n'as pas trop peur de te retrouver au milieu d'une famille de norvégiens ?

-Oh que non ! Et toi, tu as déjà programmé ce qu'on allait faire ?

-Quasiment à la minute près !

-Ha ha, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi organisé !

-En général non, mais là je me dit qu'une semaine ça va passer très vite alors je vais essayer de te faire voir un maximum de choses !

-Cool, j'ai hâte !

-Moi aussi. »

Le brun sourit et vérifia une dernière fois que sa chambre était en ordre. Il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à dormir cette nuit tant il était excité.

* * *

Bilbon vérifia une dernière fois sa valise et ils partirent pour le lycée. Ils prendraient un bus, puis un bateau, et encore un peu de bus pour y arriver. Belladonna regarda son fils :

« -Tu nous envoie un message en arrivant hein !

-Oui maman t'inquiètes pas !

-Ne séduis pas trop de belles norvégiennes mon fils, je suis trop jeune pour devenir papy !

-T'inquiètes pas papa, ça risque pas d'arriver ! »

Son père arqua un sourcil, le blond leva les yeux au ciel :

« -Tu dois être le seul sur cette Terre à ne pas avoir remarqué que j'aimais les garçons et pas les filles ! »

Bungo ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises. Après ça il prit son fils dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos :

« -Peu importe que tu préfères les garçons, n'en séduit pas trop quand-même, et protèges toi doublement !

-Merci papa, je doute qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit de sexuel pendant mon voyage, mais si l'occasion se présente je te promet de faire attention.

-Bien, profite de ta jeunesse fiston, fais des expériences et amuses toi bien ! »

Bilbon était surpris que son père prenne si bien la chose, car étant le fils unique du couple il s'était attendu à ce que son père prenne comme un affront le fait de ne jamais avoir de petits-enfants. Il leur fit un dernier sourire car sa prof venait d'annoncer que le bus allait partir. Le blond s'installa donc à son siège et sortit son livre de son sac avant de faire un dernier signe de la main à ses parents quand le véhicule commença à s'éloigner.

* * *

Le voyage était long, mais Bilbon s'en moquait, il dévorait son livre et se disait que le résultat valait grandement l'attente. Les autres élèves étaient soit en train de dormir, soit sur leurs téléphones, soient en train d'écouter de la musique ou de discuter. L'ambiance était relativement calme ce qui était très étonnant car normalement ses camarades étaient assez turbulents. Bilbon finit par s'endormir, car même si son livre sur les Vikings était passionnant, il était bercé par le roulement du bus et le léger ballottement que ça provoquait.

* * *

La traversée en bateau fut légèrement plus périlleuse pour certains. Le mal de mer les avait rattrapé et ils étaient à l'agonie sur le pont. Le blond était agréablement surpris de ne pas être malade malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais pris le bateau. Il alla sur une banquette bien au chaud à l'intérieur et se remis à lire. Il vit qu'il avait pleins de messages de Thorin qu'il n'avait pas lu. Il parcouru donc les messages et sourit, plus ça allait plus le brun était excité à l'idée de le voir bientôt et plus il était exaspéré que Bilbon ne lui réponde pas. Le blondinet décida donc de lui faire un court appel vidéo. Thorin répondit aussitôt :

« -Tu cherchais à m'éviter ?!

-Non, j'étais plongé dans un livre très intéressant donc je n'ai pas sentit mon téléphone vibrer.

-Mouais... on va dire que je te crois. Alors, vous en êtes où ?!

-Quelque part entre ici et ailleurs. Je saurais pas te dire, on est sur l'eau c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Bilbon changea l'angle de la caméra et montra la mer par la fenêtre. Après ça il remit la caméra vers lui et sourit :

« -Donc tu vois, tout va bien, je ne suis pas mort, je n'essaye pas non plus de te snober et je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure compagnie que toi.

-Je disais pas ça pour ça, lança Thorin d'un air aussi nonchalant que possible.

-Menteur, je te connais depuis peu de temps mais assez quand-même pour savoir que t'as un côté assez possessif et jaloux. »

Il y eut un blanc pour toute réponse et Bilbon se mit à rire :

« -Je le savais ! Si tu veux tout savoir je suis en train de lire un livre sur les origines de ton peuple puisque je lis un livre sur les Vikings.

-C'est un roman ?

-Non c'est un livre historique.

-Ah.

-Dis donc ils étaient beaux gosses les vikings !

-Pff pas tant que ça, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Oh ça y est, tu vas bouder parce que tu es jaloux !

-Non !

-C'est trop facile de te faire tourner en bourrique ! Bon, je vais devoir raccrocher, la prof nous fait signe d'approcher, à plus tard. »

Bilbon coupa l'appel avant de laisser le temps au brun de répondre et se dirigea vers sa prof.

* * *

Thorin grogna de mécontentement et laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de lui dans le lit. Oui il était jaloux, oui il détestait l'idée que Bilbon puisse avoir d'autres amis avec qui s'amuser et discuter, oui c'était égoïste de penser ça, oui il le voulait pour lui tout seul point final, mais non il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Le brun soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, ce voyage aussi excitant fusse-t-il était aussi un véritable calvaire pour ses nerfs, il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir four. D'après l'heure d'arrivée prévue il avait encore plus de 4h à attendre. Il décida qu'il était temps de dormir. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux, malheureusement il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans tous les sens. Pour se changer les idées Thorin finit par descendre et par aller s'asseoir sur la berge. Il regarda le reflet de la lune dans l'eau du fjord et il finit enfin par s'endormir sur l'herbe, apaisé par le silence et le calme qui régnait au bord de l'eau.

* * *

Le brun sursauta lorsqu'une voix lança depuis la maison :

« -Thorin debout ! »

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était ébloui alors que ses yeux étaient encore fermés, qu'il était sur quelque-chose d'étonnamment dur et surtout qu'il était un peu mouillé. Il ouvrit un œil et arqua un sourcil, il était dehors. Tout à coup il se souvint de sa sortie cette nuit et eut un sourire amusé, il avait dormi par terre. Il se leva, s'étira et rentra pour manger. Sa mère lança :

« -Aller dépêche toi de manger et d'aller te doucher, on doit être devant le lycée dans une heure ! »

Le norvégien eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se dépêcha d'avaler son petit-déjeuner avant de filer sous la douche. Jamais il n'avait été aussi impatient de voir un ami. Il enfila ses vêtements à la hâte et descendit les escaliers à cloche-pied car il était en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes tout en descendant. Sa mère lança :

« -Attention de pas tomber !

-Je le fait souvent et je tombe jamais.

-Je sais, mais ce serait bête que ça arrive aujourd'hui alors que ton correspondant arrive ! »

Thorin arriva en bas de l'escalier :

« -Je suis prêt.

-Je vois ça. Dis donc, si tu pouvais montrer autant d'entrain tous les matins ce serait super !

-Maman... on y va ? »

Elle se mit à rire et alla vers la voiture avec lui. Elle démarra et se dirigea tranquillement vers le lycée. Thorin regardait l'heure toutes les deux secondes ce qui amusa beaucoup sa mère :

«-Ce n'est pas de regarder continuellement l'heure qui va la faire avancer plus vite.

-Je sais, je vérifie surtout qu'on va pas être en retard car tu roules tellement lentement que j'ai vu un escargot nous dépasser depuis le bas-côté ! »

Cette remarque fit rire la blonde, son fils était tellement de mauvaise foi quand il était nerveux. Elle ne fit pas cas de ce qu'il était en train de dire et continua de rouler au même rythme. Elle se gara finalement sur le parking du lycée et le brun sortit de la voiture comme si un ressort l'avait poussé hors de là. Le bus anglais se gara devant eux quelques minutes plus tard. Thorin était sur des charbons ardents lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que des jeunes commencèrent à descendre.

* * *

Bilbon laissa passer des camarades devant lui avant de sortir à son tour. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir deux énormes bras l'attirèrent contre un énorme corps et le serrèrent fort. Bilbon sourit largement malgré lui tout en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Il avait les jambes engourdies à cause du voyage, mais surtout, là, sa tête tournait légèrement à cause de l'odeur enivrante qui émanait du corps musclé contre lequel il était blotti depuis un peu trop longtemps selon la bienséance. Il sourit et tapota doucement le dos qu'il devinait être celui de Thorin :

« -Hey, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

Il recula d'un pas car il sentait tous les regards sur eux, apparemment aucuns des autres correspondants n'avait été si familier. Thorin lui sourit largement :

« -Je suis trop content que tu sois là ! Tu vas voir, la semaine va être super cool !

-Bonjour, je suis Hilde, la mère de Thorin.

-Bonjour madame, je suis Bilbon, enchanté. »

Le brun demanda :

« -C'est laquelle ta valise ?

-La marron avec une étiquette blanche accrochée dessus. »

Thorin saisit la grosse valise comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout et ils partirent vers la voiture. Le brun lança :

« -Monte devant comme ça tu pourras mieux voir les paysages.

-Merci c'est gentil, mais tu es sûr que tu auras assez de place pour tes jambes derrière ?

-Oui t'inquiètes pas. »

Le trio monta donc en voiture et ils partirent. Les deux adolescents arrivaient à peine à dissimuler leurs sourires, ils étaient vraiment heureux de se rencontrer. Hilde demanda :

«-Alors, d'où viens-tu en Angleterre Bilbon ? Car à part ton prénom, on ne connaît pas grand-chose de toi, Thorin est assez secret quand il veut. »

Cette remarque fit lever les yeux au ciel à Thorin ce qui amusa sa mère, et Bilbon répondit sans se rendre compte de tout ça :

« -Je suis de Londres madame.

-Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, appelle moi Hilde. On va passer une semaine ensemble, tu vas vivre sous notre toit donc t'es déjà de la famille pour nous. »

Bilbon rougit légèrement et Hilde continua :

« -Londres c'est sympa, j'y ai été une fois.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je voyageais pour le boulot, mon avion avait une escale de 24h à Londres du coup j'ai visité un peu la ville en attendant mon vol.

-Ah d'accord.

-C'était très joli de ce que j'en ai vu. Et qui sait, peut-être que si votre amitié dure, nous viendrons te rendre visite un jour en Angleterre et tu reviendra nous voir en Norvège...

-Ce serait top. »

Hilde fit un clin d'œil à son fils à travers le rétro et se gara finalement devant chez eux. Bilbon sourit, c'était une grande maison en bois avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Elle était entourée par la forêt. Thorin descendit de voiture et sourit :

« -Tu vas voir, de l'autre côté de la maison il y a une berge, comme tu l'as vu sur la route on a longé le fjord.

-C'est magnifique, vous habitez vraiment à la campagne, au calme ! Moi j'habite en ville il y a constamment du bruit ! »

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un texto à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé avant de le ranger. Thorin lui sourit :

« -T'inquiète tu peux utiliser ton téléphone ça nous dérange pas.

-Non c'est bon, je disais juste à ma mère que j'étais bien arrivé pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Thorin portait à nouveau la valise, le blondinet était amusé de voir qu'il était si galant.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur l'anglais vit trois bruns installés tranquillement à la table de la cuisine à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Hilde lança joyeusement :

« -Il est là ! »

Les trois têtes brunes se tournèrent vers Bilbon et sourirent. Le blond fut frappé par leur ressemblance. Thorin n'avait pas menti, ils étaient le parfait mélange de leurs deux parents. Le père se leva et lui fit une rapide accolade :

« -Je suis Thrain, le père de Thorin.

-Enchanté, je suis Bilbon.

-Je suis Frerin, son frère aîné.

-Bilbon.

-Et moi je suis Dis, la petite dernière.

-Bilbon, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Le blond n'avait pas l'habitude des accolades, il était donc un peu surpris qu'ils aient tous fait ça. Thorin lança :

« -Laissez le respirer un peu ! Il a pas trop l'habitude des accolades, je vous rappel qu'en Angleterre ils sont plus réservés que nous sur les démonstrations physiques.

-Oh... désolé mon grand on ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave monsieur.

-Ah non tu vas pas recommencer ! Je te l'ai dit, tu fais partie de la famille, appelle nous par nos prénoms et tutoie nous !

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que tu as faim ? Ou tu veux boire quelque-chose ?

-Euh... j'avoue qu'un thé ne serait pas de refus. Nous avons prit le petit-déjeuner sur le bateau mais rien ne vaut un bon thé pour commencer une journée. »

Cette remarque fit rire les norvégiens et Thorin lança :

« -Viens, je te fais visiter la maison pendant que maman te prépare le thé. »

Il tira Bilbon par la main à travers la maison, lui présentant chaque pièce. Il ouvrit la dernière porte et sourit :

« -Et là tu l'auras deviné c'est ma chambre. »

Bilbon entra et sourit. Elle était spacieuse, lumineuse, avec des meubles plutôt sobres, mais avec des posters, des trophées et médailles de sport dans tous les sens. Il vit aussi un lit double et un lit simple à côté. Thorin lui sourit :

« -Tu prendras le grand lit et moi le petit.

-Non, d'après nos tailles respectives il serait plus logique qu'on fasse l'inverse.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'es l'invité tu prends le grand lit point final ! »

Bilbon n'insista pas, il avait appris à ses dépends que Thorin était très obstiné. Le brun posa la valise sur le lit et sourit :

« -Tu verra, on va s'éclater !

-J'en suis persuadé. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Hilde annonça que le thé était prêt. Ils descendirent donc dans la cuisine, la journée s'annonçait déjà très bien.

* * *

Après le thé les deux garçons remontèrent dans la chambre et Bilbon sortit des trucs de sa valises. Il tendit un objet emballé à Thorin. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil :

« -C'est quoi ?

-C'est un cadeau pour toi, ouvre. »

Thorin eut un sourire amusé et ouvrit le petit cadeau, c'était un gilet d'uniforme du lycée de Bilbon. Celui-ci se frotta la nuque :

« -J'espère que j'ai pris la bonne taille, car en vrai tu es encore plus grand que sur la vidéo !

-Il est super, j'adore ! »

Thorin l'enfila et sourit avant de serrer rapidement Bilbon dans ses bras pour le remercier. C'était un gilet en laine rouge foncé avec un blason doré au niveau de la poitrine à droite et deux petites poches de chaque côté. Le blondinet prit un sac en tissu rempli d'autres paquets et descendit. Tout le monde était dans le salon en train de papoter. Il toussota nerveusement :

« -Hum... j'ai ramené des petits cadeaux pour vous. Comme ça vous aurez une partie de l'Angleterre ici.

-Quelle charmante attention, sourit Hilde.

-Fiston ce nouveau gilet te va comme un gant !

-Merci, c'est un cadeau de Bilbon. »

L'anglais tendit donc un paquet à tout le monde et en sortit un dernier :

« -Celui-là sera pour la famille entière. »

Ils ouvrirent tous leurs cadeaux et le remercièrent chaleureusement. Thrain avait reçu une bouteille de brandy, Hilde une magnifique boite en forme de Big Ben contenant un assortiment de thé, Frerin un guide des meilleurs pubs à Londres, et Dis reçu une réplique de la couronne de la reine. Celle-ci sourit :

« -J'adore !

-Je me suis dit que comme tu es la seule fille et qu'en plus tu es la dernière tu dois être la petite princesse de la famille.

-Je te le fait pas dire ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et ouvrirent leur cadeau commun. C'était une grosse boule à neige avec une vue de Londres. Hilde lui sourit :

« -Tu nous a gâté dis donc !

-Bof, c'est normal hein.

-Non, tu n'étais pas obligé !

-Ça me fait plaisir, surtout si ils vous plaisent.

-J'ai une nouvelle Bible, vivement que je l'étudie pour aller visiter ta ville l'ami, lança Frerin. »

Bilbon sourit et Thorin le regarda :

« -Alors, maintenant tu as le choix entre une balade en forêt ou rester ici se reposer car tu as fait un long voyage.

-Euh... je veux bien qu'on aille marcher un peu. L'air est tellement pur ici que ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter ! »

Thorin lui fit un clin d'œil et ils sortirent pour marcher.

* * *

Les correspondants avaient tous les deux les mains dans les poches, Bilbon était un peu gêné, il ne savait plus quoi dire tout à coup. Thorin lança pour briser un peu la glace :

« -Encore merci pour tes cadeaux, ils sont chouettes ils ont vraiment fait plaisir.

-Je ne sais pas si ils sont très originaux, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux ne connaissant pas vraiment vos goûts.

-Bah t'as tapé dans le mille ! Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, vu que tu parlais d'air pur et tout ça, que j'ai prévu qu'on aille camper et pêcher ce week-end !

-Euh... d'accord. »

Ils avaient la journée libre pour accueillir les correspondants et les aider à s'installer, mais normalement ils avaient cours car c'était mercredi ce jour-là. Bilbon respira à pleins poumons et soupira d'aise :

« -Je suis content d'être ici, c'est encore plus beau que ce que j'imaginais !

-Oui, c'est vraiment cool de vivre ici, tu vas voir, tu seras tellement bien que tu ne voudras plus repartir !

-Je sais, j'en suis même persuadé depuis que j'ai appris la date de notre voyage. »

Les deux ados échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, un sourire puis continuèrent de marcher. Un silence agréable s'installa, Bilbon prenait des photos du paysage de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment Thorin l'attrapa par les épaules, l'attira à lui et sourit pour prendre un selfie. Bilbon sourit lui aussi, Thorin était un peu brute de décoffrage mais il trouvait ça très agréable. Au bout d'un moment le brun regarda l'heure :

« -On ferait bien de rentrer, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger.

-Oh d'accord, en tout cas c'est très sympa de se promener comme ça tous les deux.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'on a même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

-Oui c'est marrant ! »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et rentrèrent doucement à la maison.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement et après le repas les garçons montèrent dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent, regardèrent des vidéos débiles sur internet, jouèrent un peu à la console et finalement Hilde lança :

« -Maintenant il va vraiment être l'heure de se coucher les gars, je vous rappel que demain vous avez cours !

-Oui maman.

-Oui Hilde.

-Bien, bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit, lancèrent les ados à l'unisson. »

Cela les fit rire et ils éteignirent la console. Bilbon demanda en se frottant la nuque :

« -Tu es sûr que tu veux pas prendre le grand lit ?

-Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je t'ai dit que le petit m'allait très bien.

-Ok... »

Ils s'allongèrent et Thorin lança de sa voix grave :

« -Allez, bonne nuit Bilbon. Je suis super content que tu sois enfin là !

-Bonne nuit, moi aussi je suis content d'être ici. »

Ils éteignirent la lumière et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, épuisés par toutes ces émotions.

* * *

_**J'attends vos commentaires hi hi ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbon se réveilla et s'étira en regardant autour de lui. Il sourit en voyant les longs cheveux bruns de Thorin qui dépassaient de son oreiller et en entendant sa respiration régulière, signe qu'il dormait encore. Le blondinet soupira d'aise et regarda la décoration de la chambre. Il avait l'impression de la connaître par cœur, vu le nombre de fois qu'il avait pu l'observer à travers leurs appels vidéo. Le blond attendit donc d'émerger un peu avant de se redresser dans son lit. Il se leva sans un bruit, prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte mais Thorin lança de sa voix grave encore à moitié endormie :

« -Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

Le blond sursauta :

« -Non non.

-D'accord, je m'en serai voulu de ronfler pendant que toi tu étais réveillé à t'ennuyer.

-Non tout va bien, je me suis réveillé à mon rythme. »

Thorin se redressa en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer vers l'arrière. Le blond manqua de se cogner contre le mur lorsqu'il vit le torse nu de Thorin sortir de sous la couette alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Le blond repris la bonne trajectoire de justesse et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche et sortit de la pièce, l'eau fraîche lui avait éclairci les idées c'était parfait. Il rentra dans la chambre et retint de in extremis un gémissement en voyant Thorin, allongé par terre en train de faire des abdos. Le brun lui offrit un large sourire :

« -Je fais toujours une série de 50 pompes et 50 abdos le matin pour bien me réveiller et me mettre en appétit.

-Ok... bah ne change pas tes habitudes pour moi tu as bien raison. »

Le blondinet se força à sourire et posa son pyjama sur le lit :

« -Hum... Je pense que je vais descendre manger.

-Mais non attends moi ! J'en suis à 40, comptes avec moi !

-Euh... non je passe mon tour désolé, répondit Bilbon plus rouge que jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est... peu importe, j'ai juste pas envie de compter. »

Thorin ricana et finit ses 10 abdos restant avant de se lever tranquillement :

« -Bon je vais prendre ma douche, ça va pas être long. Tu veux venir dans la salle de bain pour discuter de la journée ?

-Euh... non c'est bon je vais t'attendre là. Mais merci de la proposition. »

Thorin lui offrit un sourire malicieux :

« -La proposition tient toujours si jamais tu changes d'avis. »

Et sur ces mots il disparu dans la salle de bain. Bilbon se prit le visage dans les mains et poussa un profond soupir, il ne savait pas si il se faisait des idées ou si Thorin flirtait ouvertement avec lui, mais une chose était sûre : l'anglais allait avoir les nerfs mis à rude épreuve toute cette semaine.

* * *

Thorin entra dans la douche avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il voyait très bien qu'il ne laissait pas Bilbon insensible et c'était tant mieux. Toutefois son sourire se transforma en moue boudeuse lorsqu'il termina sa douche et qu'il remarqua que le petit blond n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Il se sécha et s'habilla avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il commença à se démêler les cheveux et lança :

« -Est-ce que tu as des questions sur la journée ?

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez cours que le matin ?

-Oui.

-Vous faites quoi l'après-midi ?

-Activités extra-scolaires : sport, arts, bricolage... ça dépend.

-Waouh.

-Ouais, c'est cool.

-Et du coup nous on va faire quoi cet après-midi ?

-Du hockey. »

La mâchoire de Bilbon tomba tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait toucher le sol tant il était surpris. Thorin arqua un sourcil :

« -Un problème ?

-Non c'est juste que j'ai jamais fait de hockey avant.

-Tu verra c'est très facile. T'as déjà fait du patin à glace ?

-Non.

-Du roller ?

-Non plus, c'est à peine si je sais faire du vélo ! »

Thorin éclata de rire et rejeta sa chevelure parfaitement coiffée en arrière avant de passer un bras autour des épaules du petit blond :

« -J'en ai des choses à t'apprendre dis donc ! »

Bilbon ne répondit pas, il était encore sous le choc de la vision parfaite presque surréaliste du norvégien repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Ils descendirent enfin prendre le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Hilde demanda tout sourire en servant du thé au jeune anglais :

« -Alors bien dormi ?

-Oui merci.

-Pas trop stressé à l'idée d'aller dans un autre lycée ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu viendra manger à ma table ce midi, demanda Dis avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Non petite peste, Bilbon est là uniquement pour moi cette semaine. Trouves toi ton propre correspondant à embêter, répondit aussitôt Thorin. »

Il y eut un silence, personne ne savait si le brun avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou non. Thrain lança donc pour briser le silence pesant :

« -Bilbon ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs si aujourd'hui tu ne veux pas faire de hockey tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux très bien choisir une activité plus artistique si tu préfère.

-Papa...

-Non mon fils, même si il est ton correspondant il n'est pas obligé de faire tout ce que tu fais ! »

L'ambiance était à couper au couteau. Ce qui avait commencé comme étant une bonne journée s'annonçait à présent comme un parcours du combattant. Bilbon sourit et essaya de calmer tout le monde, il ne voulait pas semer de discorde dans une famille si unie :

« -Alors : merci Thrain pour ta gentillesse, mais je pense que je vais tout de même essayer le hockey car je veux comprendre le sport que fait Thorin. »

Il posa rapidement sa main sur celle du brun en lui souriant et la retira pour ensuite la poser sur celle de Dis :

« -Et en ce qui te concerne jeune fille désolé, nous ne mangerons apparemment pas ensembles ce midi, mais si tu veux je pourrai passer du temps avec toi à la pause entre les cours. Ça me semble un bon compromis pour tout le monde non ? »

Hilde sourit largement, elle adorait déjà ce petit anglais. Thorin boudait un peu même si une lueur affectueuse brillait dans son regard, Thrain avait un sourire en coin, Dis souriait comme si elle avait remporté la plus grande victoire de sa vie et Frerin regardait l'anglais avec des yeux ronds. Bilbon rougit et se dandina nerveusement sur son siège en sentant ce regard :

« -Qu... quoi ?

-Rien mon pote, c'est juste qu'en une seconde t'as réussi à ce que toute ma famille tombe amoureuse de toi. Respect !

-Je... euh... quoi. ?!

-Arrêtes me dit pas que t'as pas remarqué que Thorin en pince pour toi, que t'es le nouveau Dieu Vivant pour Dis et que t'es le gendre idéal pour mes parents !

-Ta gueule Frerin, cracha Thorin.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, enchaîna Dis aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Fils arrête d'embêter ton frère et ta sœur, trancha Thrain. Toutefois c'est vrai que t'es le gendre idéal mon garçon. »

Cette conversation mit Bilbon plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il bu une gorgée de thé et se leva :

« -Désolé je n'ai plus faim. Je vais marcher un peu pour profiter du bon air, combien de temps avons-nous avant de devoir partir au lycée ?

-Une demi heure.

-Parfait, alors à tout à l'heure.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, demanda Thorin.

-Non c'est bon merci. Comme ça je vais en profiter pour téléphoner à mes parents, ils doivent attendre un contre-rendu de ma première journée ici. »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement dehors tout en essayant à la fois de ne pas avoir l'air trop empressé de sortir.

* * *

L'air frais fit du bien à Bilbon, il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer dans la salle à manger. Il commença à marcher au bord du fjord, les mains dans les poches. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir face à tout ce qui avait été dit à table. Sans savoir pourquoi ni sans réfléchir, Bilbon se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon et plongea dans l'eau du fjord. Elle était fraîche pour ne pas dire froide, provocant aussitôt de la chair de poule sur son corps entier. L'anglais suffoqua même légèrement sous la surprise, mais il fallait qu'il fasse ça pour que ça lui donne la claque dont il avait besoin. Les mots de Frerin tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : « Thorin en pince pour toi », « tu es le nouveau Dieu Vivant pour Dis », « t'es le gendre idéal aux yeux de mes parents ». C'étaient beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup pour Bilbon. Il nagea donc dans l'eau limpide un moment, avant que la fraîcheur ne menace de lui faire avoir des crampes. Il sortit donc de l'eau et ramassa ses vêtements avant de rentrer tranquillement vers la maison. Tomber malade serait encore la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver à ce moment-là.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte-fenêtre il vit Hilde le regarder rapidement avant qu'elle ne court, disparaisse, et revienne avec une serviette dans les mains. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre en l'enveloppant aussitôt dans la serviette :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Rien... l'eau semblait si pure et si calme... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de plonger dedans.

-Tu vas attraper froid voyons ! »

Elle soupira :

« -Je sais qu'on est au printemps mais quand-même ! Il fait encore frais, tu es fou !

-J'avais besoin d'une bonne claque pour me réveiller.

-Tu aurais pu demander, l'un de nous t'en aurais donné une si c'était le seul problème, plaisanta la blonde pour cacher qu'elle avait eu peur en le voyant rentrer trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-Ah oui je suis bête j'aurais dû y penser ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon lança :

« -Bon, je me sèche et on y va. »

Il s'exécuta et 5 minutes plus tard il était dans la voiture. Thorin était assis devant et semblait en colère, Dis lui souriait gentiment :

« -T'es tombé dans l'eau ?

-Non j'y ai plongé volontairement. Je voulais voir si je me transformais instantanément en glaçon ou pas.

-C'est ridicule, lança sèchement Thorin.

-Arrête d'être méchant avec lui !

-Ferme la morveuse ! »

Hilde monta en voiture et fronça les sourcils en voyant que quelque-chose n'allait pas :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Maman Thorin a décidé d'être un gros con aujourd'hui !

-Dis je t'ai déjà répéter de ne pas utiliser ce genre de langage quand tu parles de tes frères ! Thorin je te conseille de changer d'attitude sinon je demande à ta prof de changer Bilbon de famille. Il n'a pas à subir ta mauvaise humeur ridicule ! »

Sur ces mots elle démarra la voiture et commença à conduire en direction du lycée. Il y avait un silence gênant dans la voiture, Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi Thorin lui en voulait, il ne pouvait donc pas trouver par quel moyen se faire pardonner.

* * *

Thorin se dirigea à travers les couloirs en direction de sa salle de classe, se disant que Bilbon n'avait qu'à le suivre, il n'allait pas avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot pour lui. En réalité le brun n'était quasiment pas fâché contre son correspondant. Il l'était surtout envers son frère qui avait vendu la mèche sur son attirance. Il comprenait qu'après ça Bilbon ait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu, mais ça lui avait tout de même fait mal, et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier si facilement. Finalement le brun fut surpris lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le mur par des mains étonnamment puissantes. Il arqua un sourcil d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il constata que ces mains appartenaient à Bilbon. L'anglais plongea son regarda dans le sien :

« -Alors je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais je te demande pardon si je t'ai mis en colère ou je sais pas quoi. Cela dit, quoi que j'ai fait, je ne mérite pas que tu fasse la gueule et que tu te comporte comme ça envers moi ! Ta mère a raison, si tu ne change pas d'attitude je vais demander à être mis en binôme dans la famille d'un autre correspondant. On s'entendait bien par messages je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant qu'on est face à face tu te comporte comme un abruti fini ! Sache que moi je t'aime bien et je serai grandement déçu si tu te révélais être un parfait connard ! »

Et avant que Thorin n'ait le temps de répondre Bilbon planta un baiser sur sa joue et le lâcha pour entrer dans la salle de classe. Le brun eut un énorme sourire, il adorait ce côté caché du fort caractère de Thorin. Il avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait vu sa photo la première fois : il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Il rentra dans la salle à son tour avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il s'assit à côté du blond et lui glissa :

« -J'ai adoré la façon dont tu m'as remis à ma place ! Je le savais que t'étais quelqu'un de caractère au fond.

-Je suis gentil mais quand j'en ai marre faut pas être dans les parages, lança le blond avec un sourire en coin.

-Super, on va pas s'ennuyer cette semaine c'est moi qui te le dit. »

Après ça le prof réclama le silence. Le cours se passa tranquillement, même si Thorin essayait de parler avec Bilbon et qu'à chaque fois le prof le rappelait à l'ordre.

* * *

À la pause Bilbon alla comme prévu avec Dis et ses copines. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Thorin et la petite Durin le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux :

« -C'est tellement sexy ! Il va être encore plus fou de toi !

-Il est vraiment amoureux de moi ?

-Je crois qu'amoureux est encore un euphémisme.

-Waouh... et toi, est-ce que Frerin avait raison en disant que t'es amoureuse de moi ?

-Non ! Je suis déjà amoureuse d'un garçon. Toi t'es un Dieu Vivant à mes yeux parce que je te trouve super cool, super intéressant, parce que je te ship vraiment beaucoup avec mon frère et que j'espère que vous allez faire pleins de bébés trop mignons même si je sais que c'est physiquement impossible ! »

Cette tirade les fit éclater de rire, Dis était fofolle mais c'était vraiment très amusant. Elle enchaîna :

« -Bon, et même si t'essayes de le cacher personne n'est dupe. C'est plus qu'évident que toi aussi t'es fou amoureux de Thorin. Mais c'est bien, continues à ne pas te laisser faire, résistes un peu, ce sera meilleur après.

-Mais... t'as 14 ans, comment tu peux parler de ces choses-là comme ça ?!

-Bah quoi ?!

-Franchement les Durin vous êtes à part !

-Merci. Franchement, c'est bien que tu agisses comme ça, Thorin n'a pas besoin d'une guimauve qui cède au moindre de ses faits et gestes. Et puis plus il devra attendre, plus il t'aimera, et plus ça a de chances de durer entre vous.

-Arrêtes un peu, tu commences à me faire peur ! J'ai presque l'impression que t'es une sorcière en train de me jeter un sort ou une espèce de prophétie bizarre à la tête ! »

Dis éclata de rire et se mit à bouger ses doigts devant elle comme si elle allait vraiment lui jeter un sort :

« -Ouh tu m'as percé à jour, je vais devoir te tuer à présent ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et la sonnerie indiqua la fin de la pause. Bilbon retourna en cours, les paroles de sa nouvelle amie encore en tête. Même si il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, il sentait déjà que Dis était devenue sa meilleure amie. Pendant toute la pause il avait senti le regard brûlant de Thorin sur lui, même si il n'avait pas cherché à voir où pouvait se trouver le brun.

* * *

Le midi le repas se passa tranquillement, les correspondants des deux pays s'étaient regroupés par petits groupes selon les amitiés de chacun et discutaient. Une fois leur repas fini Thorin lança :

« -Aller viens on va à la patinoire.

-Ok, par contre je te rappel que je ne sais pas faire de patin hein !

-Je vais t'apprendre t'inquiète. »

Thorin lui fit un clin d'œil et ils prirent le bus en direction de la patinoire.

* * *

Une fois là-bas ils enfilèrent la tenue de hockey et le blond fronça les sourcils :

« -Cet équipement est tellement gros que je parais encore plus petit dedans.

-Mais non t'es parfait, ricana Thorin. T'es adorable vraiment ! »

Bilbon lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et ils se dirigèrent au bord de la piste gelée. Thorin alla dessus sans problème et commença à faire des tours sur lui-même. Après ça il attrapa la main de Bilbon dans la sienne et le tira sur la glace :

« -Tu vas voir c'est super facile ! C'est une question d'équilibre et de confiance en soi ! »

Bilbon poussa un petit couinement lorsqu'il commença à glisser, essayant de se stabiliser en battant vainement des bras. Les grandes mains de Thorin le saisirent par la taille et le redressèrent :

« -Voilà, jambes écartées, légèrement fléchies. C'est comme de marcher, sauf qu'au lieu de lever ton pied entre chaque pas tu le fait glisser vers l'avant. »

Thorin se mit face à Bilbon, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes et commença à doucement patiner vers l'arrière pour qu'ainsi l'anglais avance. Le blondinet était très nerveux, il ne quittait pas ses patins des yeux. Le brun posa un doigt sous son menton et le força à relever la tête :

« -Non, tu ne dois jamais regarder tes pieds ! Regardes moi dans les yeux et laisses toi glisser. »

Bilbon hocha la tête et essaya au mieux de suivre les conseils de son ami. Peu à peu il se détendit et sentit que le mouvement devenait plus naturel, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Thorin lui lâcha les mains. Bilbon arrivait maintenant à patiner seul et ça le remplissait de fierté. Thorin se mit alors à s'échauffer avec son équipe et revint auprès du blond :

« -Viens on va s'entraîner tous les deux, comme ça y aura aucun risque tu te prenne un mauvais coup car le hockey est un sport physique faut pas l'oublier.

-D'accord, mais te sens pas obligé de louper l'entraînement pour moi je peux te regarder depuis le côté.

-Ne sois pas ridicule viens ! »

Il le tira par la main jusqu'à une piste légèrement plus petit avec un seul but :

« -Voilà, je vais être le gardien, faut que t'essaye de lancer le palet dans le but derrière moi.

-Ok... mais si je te fais mal ?

-Je doute que ça arrive, et si c'est le cas bah c'est le jeu. »

Bilbon fit la moue mais s'exécuta. Il prit la crosse et le palet que lui tendait le brun. Il se campa sur ses pieds et essaya de mettre un premier but qu'il loupa. Il répéta l'action un long moment, échouant toujours lamentablement. Toutefois ils s'amusaient beaucoup tous les deux car Thorin tout en arrêtant ses lancés lui expliquait les règles du jeu, ses techniques secrètes.

* * *

L'entraînement se termina et les correspondants rentrèrent chez Thorin. Ils avaient décidé de faire une partie de la route à pieds pour pouvoir profiter du paysage et discuter tranquillement. Le brun souriait tout en marchant les mains dans les poches, il se sentait bien. Il finit par lancer :

« -Désolé pour ce matin, je sais que j'ai pas été cool avec toi.

-C'est oublié.

-Non, c'est important ! J'en voulais plus à mon frère qu'à toi au fond. Et puis... bon ça m'a pas plu que tu aie refusé que je t'accompagne dehors même si je comprend que tu puisse avoir besoin de t'isoler parfois.

-C'est bon Thorin, ça va.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui. Je crois que si j'avais un frère je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'il dise que je craque pour quelqu'un à la personne en question, que ce soit vrai ou pas d'ailleurs.

-Ouais... enfin bon... il a pas totalement menti quoi. C'est pour ça que j'étais énervé. »

Bilbon eut un sourire en coin mais ne dit rien, faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu :

« -Oh c'est trop beau ces maisons toutes rouges au bord de l'eau !

-Ouais, soupira Thorin plus déçu que jamais de ne pas obtenir de réponse à sa pseudo déclaration.

-Je pense que j'aimerais vivre dans une maison de ce genre plus tard. Quelque part de calme, au bord de l'eau, où je pourrai aller pêcher avec mon homme le dimanche, avec qui j'aurais des parties de jambes en l'air mémorable au coin du feu... »

Il partit ensuite en sifflotant innocemment, les mains dans les poches, laissant Thorin choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter ils n'avaient abordé leurs préférences sexuelles, et Bilbon venait juste de le faire, sans gêne, avec une pointe de provocation très excitante même. L'anglais flirtait avec lui ou il ne s'y connaissait pas ! Le norvégien demanda en le rattrapant :

« -Attends t'as dit quoi là ?!

-J'ai dit que ces maisons rouges étaient très jolies.

-Non après.

-Je n'ai rien dit après, lança Bilbon d'un air de fausse incompréhension.

-Attends c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas pu rêver ce que tu as dit ensuite !

-Mon pauvre Thorin, je crois que tu es tellement fatigué par le hockey que tu commences à entendre des voix ! »

Thorin le saisit par les épaules et le força à s'arrêter puis à lui faire face :

« -Ah non non non ! Tu peux pas balancer ce genre de phrases comme une bombe et te barrer ensuite comme si de rien n'était ! Impossible de dire que t'as envie de pêcher avec ton homme et de vouloir baiser comme une bête au coin du feu pour après prétendre que j'entends des voix ! »

Bilbon avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Il savait très bien qu'il était en train de jouer avec les nerfs du brun, que ce n'était pas très sympa, mais c'était tellement drôle de le voir comme ça. Le blondinet prenait sa revanche sur ce matin, sur le fait que Thorin ait fait ses abos de façon beaucoup trop sexy en lui demandant de compter et lui ai ensuite proposé de venir dans la salle de bain avec lui. Il arqua un sourcil :

« -Quoi ?!

-Tu viens de me dire que t'es gay et tu t'en vas comme si tu m'avais juste dit « tiens il fait beau aujourd'hui », c'est n'importe quoi !

-Mais... je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles, le taquina Bilbon en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Ah vraiment ? Donc le fait que tu flirtes avec moi en parlant de vivre dans une maison norvégienne, d'aller à la pêche le dimanche, de baiser au coin du feu et te mordiller les lèvres comme ça quand je te parle tu prétends que tu ne le fais pas exprès, que tu ne comprend pas ?! »

Bilbon le regardait en souriant d'un air plus provoquant que jamais. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre un klaxonne les fit sursauter et la voix de Frerin lança :

« -Montez les gars, maman m'a demandé de vous ramener à la maison et j'ai pas que ça à faire faut que j'aille chez ma copine juste après ! »

Bilbon remercia intérieurement la chance, il avait été sauvé par le gong. Il prit soin de monter devant dans la voiture, laissant Thorin grogner de frustration derrière. Frerin lança un regard amusé au blond et continua de conduire. Il ne savait pas de quoi il retourner, mais voir son frère aussi frustré était un cadeau pour l'aîné Durin.

* * *

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Bilbon avait fait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Thorin, préférant rester dans le salon pour discuter avec toute la famille. Le soir au moment de se coucher, il fit semblant de s'endormir dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, pour ne pas avoir à reparler de tout ça avec le norvégien. Le lendemain il prétendrait avoir tout oublié si jamais Thorin abordait à nouveau le sujet. Bilbon avait bien compris les paroles de Dis, il allait en faire baver au brun avant de lui accorder enfin ce qu'il voulait : la confirmation que son désir était partagé. Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, cette idée l'amusait au plus haut point.

* * *

_**Reviews? 0:-) J'avoue sans honte que j'ai pris mon pied en écrivant ce chapitre! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin passa sa nuit à se tourner dans tous les sens. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Bilbon se soit joué de lui si ouvertement. Le brun avait dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et pour ne pas étrangler son frère. Il soupira une fois encore et se leva, il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il alla donc dans le salon et alluma la télé, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. L'adolescent trouva donc un programme et le regarda sans grande conviction. Tout à coup il sourit, le lendemain soir ils iraient camper et pêcher seulement tous les deux pour le week-end entier. Il prendrait sa vengeance à ce moment-là. Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres fines du brun, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il comptait bien faire regretter à Bilbon de l'avoir chauffé pour au final faire comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla un peu plus tard en entendant du bruit en bas. Il se leva et vit que Thorin n'était plus dans son lit. L'anglais hésita un moment, devait-il descendre et affronter Thorin ou rester ici et faire semblant de dormir ? Après avoir retourné la question cent fois dans sa tête il décida de descendre, prétendant qu'il allait chercher un verre d'eau. Il arriva donc en bas des escaliers et vit Thorin, affalé sur le canapé à regarder une émission bizarre. Bilbon alla dans la cuisine et se servit son verre d'eau comme si de rien n'était car Thorin venait de tourner la tête vers lui en l'entendant marcher. Le brun lança simplement :

« -Tu dors pas ?

-J'avais soif, c'est toi il me semble qui ne dort pas.

-On dirait bien ouais. »

Bilbon grimaça, Thorin avait ce ton cassant qui n'appelait pas de réponse. Pourtant le blondinet décida de continuer son jeu jusqu'au bout. Il posa son verre dans l'évier :

« -C'est dommage que tu n'ai pas sommeil, sinon je t'aurais proposé de venir dans le grand lit avec moi, on se serait tenu chaud. »

Thorin ne pu s'empêcher de relever la tête en entendant ça. Il plissa les yeux en regardant Bilbon, comme si il essayait de sonder ce qui se cachait réellement au fond de lui. L'anglais lui offrit le sourire le plus innocent du monde :

« -Tant pis, ce sera partie remise.

-Ouais. »

Le blondinet remonta déçu que sa petite provocation n'ait pas mieux marché que ça. Il se recoucha et se rendormit rapidement.

* * *

Thorin finit par éteindre la télé et un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Bilbon voulait qu'il dorme dans le grand lit ? Dans ce cas il le ferait, et il verrait bien la tête de l'anglais lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il verrait que Thorin l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Il monta donc dans sa chambre et se glissa doucement sous les couvertures dans le grand lit. Bilbon dormait tranquillement, et il paraissait si minuscule que Thorin en était encore plus amusé. Pour accentuer la gêne que Bilbon allait ressentir, le norvégien passa un de ses longs bras autour de lui et se colla à son dos. Il sourit d'avance du résultat de cette petite vengeance et finit même par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, bercé par la chaleur du petit corps contre le sien et par cette respiration lente et régulière.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla et fronça les sourcils en sentant un poids sur sa taille. Il bougea légèrement et se raidit en sentant quelque-chose de dur contre ses reins. Tout à coup il ouvrit grands les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il vit alors la masse de cheveux couleur corbeau sur l'oreiller blanc et le visage si séduisant de Thorin qui dormait. Bilbon sentit son cœur s'accélérer à cette vision, Thorin était dans le même lit que lui et il avait même passé un bras autour de lui. Et à présent le blondinet ne savait que trop bien quelle était cette chose dure contre ses fesses. Il devint cramoisi et sa respiration devint irrégulière, il s'était fait piéger à son propre jeu. Thorin entrouvrit un œil, sourit fièrement et glissa :

« -Alors, on fait moins le malin là n'est-ce pas ?

-Que... pardon ? Donc... tu l'as fait exprès ?!

-Bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès, et estime toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas mis la fessée que tu mérites petit insolent !

-Mais... et...

-Et quoi ?

-Euh... ça... c'est fait exprès aussi, demanda Bilbon en faisant signe vers le bas de son corps.

-Ah ça non, ça c'est la nature désolé je n'y peux rien. »

Thorin retira son bras et se leva :

« -Mais j'espère que la prochaine fois tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me provoquer et de penser que je ne répliquerai jamais ! »

Il entra dans la salle de bain, laissant Bilbon encore perdu par cette scène improbable. Toutefois l'anglais se ressaisit bien vite et pensa en lui-même que si c'était la guerre que Thorin voulait, alors il l'aurait. Il se leva et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Le blondinet savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger, et il savait aussi à qui il allait demander de l'aide. Il attrapa Dis par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart :

« -J'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Quoi ?

-Ton frère a décidé que ce serait la guerre entre nous et je veux le pulvériser !

-Yeah j'adore entendre ça ! Que puis-je faire pour toi mon chou ?

-Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais un pote gay et irrésistiblement beau ?

-Cela va de soi.

-Il est célibataire ?

-En ce moment oui.

-Ok, demande lui si il accepte de m'aider à rendre Thorin jaloux et qu'on passe la journée à flirter lui et moi.

-Ok, t'as qu'à te dire que c'est bon et que c'est chose faite. Je pense que Peter acceptera si on lui explique la situation.

-Cool vous êtes des amours ! »

Il sourit et laissa la petite brune envoyer son message. Thorin arriva et prit son petit-déjeuner tout en lançant un regard mauvais à son frère. Celui-ci se contenta de lui offrir le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en stock rien que pour l'énerver un peu plus et partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Bilbon.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et un véritable dieu s'approcha de Bilbon. Il lui sourit et lança d'une voix qui fit frissonner l'anglais :

« -C'est toi Bilbon ?

-Ouais.

-Je suis Peter, content de pouvoir t'aider.

-Merci encore.

-Mais non ça me fait plaisir. »

Thorin qui était un peu plus loin en train de saluer Dwalin les regardait d'un air contrarié. Peter le remarqua et sourit en passant son index sur le torse de Bilbon, articulant discrètement :

« -Il est en train de nous regarder. »

Bilbon se força à éclater de rire et Peter sourit en voyant que Thorin avait l'air complètement fou. Comme Peter avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés en une énorme natte, Bilbon la saisit et joua un peu avec en lui glissant un regard aussi coulant que du miel. Il demanda en souriant comme si tout était normal :

« -Il nous regarde ?

-Ouais, et je crois qu'il a très envie de me tuer.

-Parfait, j'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles.

-Aucun risque t'inquiètes. »

Peter saisit alors un feutre dans son sac, attrapa la main de Bilbon et y inscrivit son numéro. Le blondinet sourit, Dis avait vraiment des amis super, Peter était un acteur hors du commun. Après avoir écrit le dernier chiffre, le norvégien fit un clin d'œil à Bilbon et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner en entendant la sonnerie. Bilbon avait du mal à retenir la danse de la victoire qui le titillait, son plan marchait à merveille car une main d'acier lui attrapa le bras et la voix furieuse de Thorin lança :

« -Depuis quand tu connais Peter ?!

-Depuis la pause hier quand j'ai été avec Dis. Il est tellement gentil, et super sexy !

-T'es sérieux ?! Tu vas l'appeler ?!

-Je sais pas, on compte se voir à la pause tout à l'heure. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on va conclure avant mon départ. »

Thorin le regarda d'un air choqué et blessé à la fois. Bilbon se dit qu'avec cette dernière phrase il avait été décidément trop loin mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière à présent. Il soupira et se tortilla :

« -Tu me fais mal !

-Tant mieux ! Je découvre ton vrai visage à présent, car par lettre et par vidéo tu paraissais beaucoup plus raisonnable et réservé que ça !

-Et toi beaucoup moins jaloux et violent !

-Je suis pas violent, cria Thorin hors de lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu me broies le bras depuis 5 minutes et tu me gueule dessus ?! »

Thorin le lâcha comme si l'anglais venait de le brûler. Il lança d'un air résigné :

« -Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas être déçu parce que j'étais un gros connard... mais en réalité c'est moi qui suis déçu. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de gars volage qui flirte avec le premier gars mignon qui passe. »

Thorin le laissa sur ces dernières paroles se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, toute cette situation lui avait provoqué une énorme migraine. Bilbon se sentait très mal, ce qui avait commencé comme une plaisanterie avait tourné à la catastrophe. Sa gorge se noua et les larmes embuèrent ses yeux, avec sa stupidité il avait sûrement perdu Thorin. Le blondinet décida de sécher le cours et alla se cacher dans les toilettes où il fondit en larmes.

* * *

Thorin prit un médicament contre le mal de tête et se dirigea vers sa classe. Au dernier moment il décida de ne pas y aller, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver assis à côté de Bilbon. Il alla donc dans les toilettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. C'est alors qu'il entendit des sanglots s'échappant d'une des cabines. Il fronça les sourcils et alla vers la porte entrouverte. Il fut surpris quand en la poussant elle révéla un Bilbon en larmes avec l'air plus vulnérable que jamais. Thorin sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, c'était la chose la plus triste qu'il avait jamais vu. Il demanda doucement :

« -Bilbon ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse le blond se blottit contre lui en murmurant qu'il était désolé. Thorin passa ses bras autour de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux :

« -C'est pas grave, calmes toi ».

D'une main il caressait la nuque de l'anglais et de l'autre il lui frottait le dos. Les pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu et le norvégien demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je... je voulais pas que ça en arrive là ! Je sais que maintenant tu me déteste !

-Mais non voyons je ne te déteste pas !

-Je pensais que plus j'allais te résister et te provoquer plus tu allais être amoureux de moi. Mais c'est tout le contraire qui est arrivé ! »

Thorin eut un sourire amusé contre les boucles blondes et y déposa un autre baiser :

« -Quelle drôle d'idée, je parie que c'est ma petite sœur qui te l'a suggéré ?

-Bah...

-Dis... quelle irrécupérable idiote elle fait ! Elle regarde trop les émissions débiles de télé-réalité et croit que c'est la vraie vie ! C'est vrai que flirter avec Peter c'était un peu trop mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais j'avoue que tes petites provocations d'hier m'ont bien excité, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Bilbon sourit entre les dernières larmes qui coulaient. Il demanda d'une petite voix tremblante :

« -Alors tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

-Non, enfin je l'étais un peu, mais maintenant que je sais que tu t'es laissé embobiner par ma sœur je comprends mieux. Tu te sous-estime à ce point ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu crois que t'es obligé de me rendre jaloux pour que je m'intéresse à toi ? »

Thorin recula la tête et sourit en voyant les joues de Bilbon se teinter de rouge. Il leva les yeux au ciel et essuya les joues humides de l'anglais avec ses pouces :

« -Bah sache que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi dès ta première lettre. Dès que j'ai vu ta petite bouille sur la photo, ta petite tête d'élève parfait tout mimi !

-Hey je suis pas tout mimi !

-Oh que si, et encore plus quand tu essayes de te mettre en colère ! »

Thorin déposa un baiser sur son nez en trompette :

« -Tu me plais vraiment, donc pas besoin de chercher je ne sais quel stratagème pour que ça dure. Par contre si de temps en temps tu veux continuer à flirter avec moi comme tu le faisais hier je ne suis pas contre. »

Bilbon devint rouge pivoine :

« -J'ai tellement honte !

-Faut pas, c'était vraiment sexy ! Aie confiance en toi Bilbon, tu as un potentiel érotique que tu n'imagines même pas ! Et crois moi, tu es loin de me laisser indifférent même quand tu ne fais rien de spécial. »

Bilbon hésita, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Thorin. Le brun sourit et lui caressa la joue en reculant sa tête. L'anglais demanda doucement :

« -Ça veut dire qu'on part quand-même camper ce soir ?

-Oh que oui ! J'ai hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilles lorsque tu te retrouve face à la nature sans technologie ! »

Bilbon sourit, il était heureux qu'il y ait eu cette conversation, il avait eu si peur d'avoir perdu le norvégien. À la place de ça ils sortirent des toilettes main dans la main et allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin de la cour en attendant le début du cours suivant.

* * *

À la pause Peter s'approcha de Bilbon pour continuer leur plan, mais Thorin passa un bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et lança :

« -Désolé mec mais Bilbon m'a expliqué la petite mise en scène que vous faisiez. Cela dit bravo, vous êtes de très bons acteurs car j'en crevais de jalousie ! Sans rancune. »

Thorin tendit sa grande main à Peter et celui-ci la serra en souriant :

« -Sans rancune, content que vous soyez ensembles les gars, vous formez un beau couple. »

Il s'éloigna et Bilbon regarda Thorin avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et ils se remirent à discuter avec les autres.

* * *

La journée se termina et les deux correspondants rentrèrent chez les Durin. Ils firent rapidement leur sac et Thorin lança :

« -Bon bah on y va, à dimanche soir !

-Une minute toi ! »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel :

« -Quoi maman ?

-Tu es sûr d'avoir tout pris ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais camper et pêcher !

-C'est la première fois que tu y va avec ton copain. Donc je repose ma question : es-tu sûr d'avoir tout pris ? »

Thorin écarquilla les yeux alors que Bilbon espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir rentrer dans le sol tant il avait honte. Le brun fronça les sourcils :

« -Mais...

-Je suis ta mère, je te connais par cœur, je remarque le moindre changement chez toi. Et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. Alors tu as ce qu'il faut ?

-En fait j'avais pas spécialement prévu qu'on...

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! Il faut être prudent ! »

Et sur ces paroles Hilde tendit une boite de préservatifs et un petit flacon de lubrifiant à son fils. Thorin était rouge de honte tout comme Bilbon. Il prit ce que tendait sa mère, le fourra dans son sac à la hâte et lança :

« -Maman c'est trop la honte sérieux !

-Tu me remerciera si l'occasion se présente, vous auriez eu l'air malin si vous n'aviez rien eu et que vous étiez sur le point de le faire !

-Ok... bon, donc je vais mourir de honte, merci maman. Sur ce, à dimanche soir. »

Il tira Bilbon par la main et ils prirent le bateau à moteur sur la berge, Thrain avait déjà chargé le nécessaire de camping et de pêche ainsi que quelques provisions au cas où.

* * *

Le brun démarra le bateau et commença à avancer :

« -Franchement ma mère est gentille mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est insistante et gênante parfois !

-Ça partait d'une bonne intention.. même si effectivement c'était plus que gênant.

-Ouais ! Heureusement là on va être deux jours tranquilles ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin finit par ralentir lorsqu'ils approchèrent d'une petit île qui semblait déserte. Elle n'était vraiment pas grande, donc il était facile de voir si elle était habitée où non. Le brun lança :

« -Cet îlot appartient à ma famille. Quand mes parents ont emménagés ici, ils l'ont vu et sont venu y camper. Ils se sont ensuite renseigné auprès de la mairie qui leur a dit qu'il n'appartenait à personne. Du coup mes parents l'ont acheté pour pouvoir venir y camper dès qu'ils en avaient envie.

-Trop cool !

-Oui, ici personne ne vient nous embêter ! »

Thorin amarra le bateau et descendit avant de tendre la main à Bilbon pour l'aider à descendre. Le brun déchargea les affaires et sourit :

« -C'est partit pour l'aventure monsieur Sacquet ! »

Il commença à monter la tente, expliquant à Bilbon ce qu'il devait faire. Après ça il ramassa du bois pour faire un feu. Car l'îlot avait un petit espace pour mettre une tente, mais tout le reste était recouvert d'arbres et de plantes. Thorin disposa donc les branches et sourit, il faisait encore jour, il avait un peu de temps avant de lancer le feu. Ils installèrent donc le nécessaire pour dormir et Thorin monta la deuxième tente qui allait contenir leurs affaires, les cannes à pêche et le nécessaire pour manger.

* * *

Bilbon sourit en regardant autour de lui, c'était si calme. Venant d'une capitale il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans un endroit si paisible et si beau. Il regarda les oiseaux qui volaient avant de se poser tranquillement sur l'eau et de se laisser emporter par le courant. Le blondinet ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise en écoutant le silence, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Thorin qui était en train de ranger leurs sacs de vêtements dans la tente. Il sourit et s'approcha du brun. Thorin le regarda en souriant et Bilbon posa sa tête contre son épaule :

« -On est bien là non ?

-Si, je savais que ça allait te plaire.

-Oui, j'adore ! C'est vrai que c'est pas à Londres que je trouverai ça ! »

Thorin se mit à rire et l'embrassa tendrement :

« -Tu vas voir, ça va être le week-end le plus primitif que t'auras jamais vécu. Car ici pas de télé, pas de radio, pas d'ordi et même pas de téléphones ! On va éteindre ces saloperies et les laisser au fond de la tentes à affaires ! On ne s'en servira qu'en cas d'urgence ! »

Bilbon hocha la tête, il adorait cette perspective. Ils éteignirent donc les appareils et les posèrent au fond de la tente. Après ça Thorin alluma le feu, la nuit commençait à tomber et la température commençait à chuter avec elle. Bilbon s'assit devant le feu et sourit, c'était tellement beau. Le brun lança :

« -Bon, pour ce soir on va manger une boîte de ravioli que ma mère nous a donné. Mais dès demain ce sera poisson pour le repas !

-Et si on ne pêche rien ?

-Alors on ne mangera rien ! »

Bilbonn fit une drôle de tête et Thorin éclata de rire :

« -Mais non je plaisante ! Ma mère nous a donné assez de trucs à manger au cas où on rentre bredouilles ! »

Il ouvrit une boite, en versa le contenu dans la casserole et posa celle-ci sur le feu. Bilbon gloussa :

« -On dirait Man vs Wild !

-C'est ça rigole petit citadin ! Sauf que dans ton truc là ils ont pas de conserves pour manger ! Estime toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas la vraie version de camping que je fais normalement. Car d'habitude oui je suis plus proche de Man vs Wild qu'aujourd'hui. »

Bilbon lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Ils finirent donc par manger et allèrent coucher, ils n'avaient pas de raison de rester éveillés plus longtemps.

Thorin se glissa dans son duvet et lança :

« -Bonne nuit Bilbon.

-Bonne nuit Thorin, merci de m'avoir emmené ici !

-Mais de rien, je me suis dit que tes petites fesses avaient besoin d'aventure ! »

Bilbon sourit en entendant ça et ferma les yeux. Toutefois le temps passait et il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Bientôt il se mit à claquer des dents et à trembler comme une feuille. Thorin demanda d'un air inquiet :

« -Hey ça va ?

-J'ai fr-froid !

-Oh... viens. »

Thorin ouvrit son duvet et le blondinet vint contre lui. Le brun grogna :

« -Putain c'est vrai que t'es gelé !

-Désolé.

-C'est rien, t'as pas l'habitude du climat c'est tout. »

Thorin disposa le duvet de Bilbon par-dessus le sien et passa ses bras autour de l'anglais. Il le serra contre lui tout en frictionnant son corps :

« -Ça va aller t'inquiètes.

-Oui, au moins ça me fera un beau souvenir de voyage. »

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, et en peu de temps il réussit à ce que Bilbon arrête de trembler et de claquer des dents. Le blond avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du norvégien, et il sentait le sommeil monter à mesure que son corps se réchauffait. Il releva la tête et embrassa Thorin :

« -Merci de m'avoir réchauffé.

-De rien... je l'aurais bien fait d'une autre manière mais ça aurait été trop tôt. En plus tu tombes de fatigue.

-Partie remise mon beau, on a 2 longs jours et tout le matériel de ta maman pour ça. »

Thorin sourit et embrassa Bilbon en caressant son dos :

« -Dors bien.

-Toi aussi. »

Et à peine ces mots prononcés, Thorin entendit que Bilbon s'était endormi. Il sourit et posa son menton contre le front de son blondinet avant de s'endormir à son tour. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était inutile de précipiter les choses. Ce serait meilleur si ils attendaient que la chose se fasse d'elle-même, c'est pourquoi ils seraient patients.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que le précédent. Je pars en Angleterre ce soir (je vais au musée/studio Harry Potter ha ha) et je reviens dimanche matin, donc pas de chapitre demain désolée. J'essaierai de répondre aux reviews que je recevrais avant d'être dans le bateau, et pour les autres vous aurez une réponse dimanche. Biz à dimanche tout le monde!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbon se réveilla et sourit en sentant que Thorin le tenait toujours contre lui. Il se lova un peu plus dans ses bras en refermant les yeux et en soupirant d'aise. Le blondinet était content de passer ce week-end en tête à tête avec le norvégien, ils allaient vraiment apprendre à se connaître comme ça. Thorin poussa un petit soupir dans son sommeil et lui caressa le bras avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

* * *

Un peu plus tard ils se réveillèrent enfin, il faisait jour et il commençait à faire chaud sous la tente à cause du soleil. Le brun demanda en souriant :

« -Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, encore merci de m'avoir tenu chaud. Et toi, bien dormi ?

-A merveille merci. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, un rapide baiser et sortirent de leur tente. Le brun alla chercher de quoi prendre le petit-déjeuner, et ralluma le feu pour pouvoir faire chauffer l'eau pour leur thé. Il alla prendre de l'eau du fjord dans la casserole et la mis sur le feu. Le blondinet demanda tout joyeux :

« -Alors, on va pêcher aujourd'hui ?

-Oui m'sieur !

-Trop bien, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas fait que j'ai trop hâte ! »

Thorin sourit avec tendresse et l'anglais demanda d'un air mutin :

« -Et si je tombe à l'eau tu viendra me sauve ?

-Bien sûr, même si je doute que tu tombes à l'eau et que tu dois sûrement savoir nager.

-Et... si y a besoin de me faire du bouche à bouche tu le fera ?

-Y a pas besoin que tu te noie pour que je t'en fasse, il me semble que je t'embrasse déjà par moment non, demanda Thorin en riant franchement.

-Oui c'est vrai que tu me fais la grâce de quelques baisers par moment. Ça va être sympa ! »

Thorin était amusé de voir à quel point le petit blondinet était excité, on aurait dit un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Ils prirent donc le petit-déjeuner tranquillement, admirant les paysages autour d'eux, puis ils s'habillèrent et Thorin attrapa le matériel de pêche :

« -Bon, on peut commencer par pêcher depuis la berge, et cet après-midi aller pêcher sur le bateau, tu en dis quoi ?

-Excellente idée !

-Bien. »

Thorin prépara donc les cannes et ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau avant de lancer leur ligne. Bilbon trépignait sur place :

« -J'espère que ça va mordre !

-On verra bien, en tout cas si tu continues de t'agiter comme ça ils risquent plutôt d'avoir peur.

-Ouais... mais c'est parce que je suis trop content d'être là !

-Je sais. »

Thorin lui sourit et passa son bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher de son corps. Bilbon posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et soupira d'aise, la journée commençait très bien. Tout à coup l'anglais posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps :

« -Tu as eu beaucoup de petits-amis ?

-Non, j'en ai eu... 3 et ça n'a jamais duré longtemps car autant moi je suis sûr de n'aimer que les garçons, autant à chaque fois je suis tombé sur des garçons qui eux n'étaient pas sûrs de leur orientation et il sortait avec moi pour tester.

-Et ?

-Et sur les 3 y en a qu'un qui s'est révélé être vraiment gay mais attiré par les hommes beaucoup plus vieux... et toi ?

-Euh... moi j'en ai eu qu'un... qui est sorti avec moi pour se venger de son mec qui l'avait trompé. En fait j'ai un peu été le gars de transition, celui qui aide à ne plus être triste mais qui n'est pas intéressant sur le long terme.

-Ce mec était un gros con alors, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! »

Bilbon rougit et Thorin l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Bilbon ait pu être considéré uniquement comme un gars de transition, c'était totalement fou ! L'anglais était la gentillesse même, la définition vivante du mot adorable, c'était impensable de ne pas l'aimer à sa juste valeur ! Le norvégien était bien décidé à lui montrer que de son côté il voulait que ce soit sérieux entre eux, il était réellement amoureux de Bilbon.

* * *

Les adolescents restèrent donc l'un contre l'autre. Bilbon demanda timidement :

« -Tu crois qu'on va... enfin... utiliser ce que ta mère a insisté pour que tu le prenne ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être, pourquoi, tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

-Si, c'est juste que je me demandais car j'espère vraiment qu'on va faire honneur à cette boite et ce flacon. »

Thorin eut un sourire en coin :

« -Dis donc mais je rêve ou vous êtes en train de vous dévergonder monsieur Sacquet ?

-Bah quoi, tu me plais, je te plais... c'est normal que je me pose la question !

-Je comprend, je t'avoue que mentalement je m'imagine te faire un nombre inimaginable de choses, mais il faut qu'elles soient faites au bon moment.

-Je suis d'accord. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon passa une main dans la longue chevelure de son partenaire :

« -J'aime vraiment beaucoup tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques ! C'est étrange mais je trouve vraiment très sexy le fait que tu ais les cheveux longs. Ça rajoute un côté viril, un peu sauvage je trouve.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui... et puis bon, pour t'avoir vu un peu torse nu j'ai pu constater que t'es un peu poilu du torse, ça aussi ça me plaît ! »

Thorin se mit à rire à gorge déployée, il était très amusé par ces révélations. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé :

« -Content que ces détails te plaisent, car je n'aurais ni coupé mes cheveux ni épilé mes poils pour toi qu'on se le dise ! »

Cette fois ce fut Bilbon qui éclata de rire, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il prit le visage de Thorin entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue, il aimait que le brun ne veuille pas changer pour lui, il trouvait que c'était une preuve d'amour encore plus belle que de justement vouloir absolument changer pour lui plaire. Thorin répondit au baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et passa sa main dans les boucles blondes de l'anglais. Il était sur le point de lui retirer son pull lorsque sa canne se plia et sa ligne se tendit, apparemment un poisson mordait. Le brun recula donc vivement et attrapa le manche de sa canne. Il commença à tirer dessus tout en moulinant pour raccourcir sa ligne.

* * *

Bilbon cligna des yeux quelques fois sous le coup de la surprise d'une interruption si brutale mais applaudit en se dandinant sur place :

« -Vas-y, ramène nous ce poisson ! T'es le meilleur ! »

Thorin se mit à rire et continua de tirer en grimaçant :

« -Je pense que ça va être un sacré morceau car il ne se laisse pas faire dis donc ! »

Il continua donc de tirer et la canne de Bilbon se mit à pencher elle aussi. Le blondinet poussa un petit cri excité en attrapant l'outil et commença à tirer. Il n'avait plus l'habitude mais il s'amusait beaucoup. Il réussit enfin à faire sortir le poisson de l'eau, il n'était pas très gros mais Bilbon était le plus heureux du monde comme si il avait pêché un requin. Thorin sortit enfin un énorme saumon de l'eau. Bilbon sourit :

« -Waouh quelle prise incroyable !

-Merci, ton poisson est aussi très bien.

-Il est ridicule comparé au tien.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il est très bien ce poisson, je suis fier de toi. »

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement et le serra contre lui. Il tua les poissons et les mit dans un seau. Après ça il relança son hameçon. Le blond relança sa ligne à son tour et parsema la nuque du brun de baisers. Thorin frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter des lèvres du blond contre sa peau.

* * *

La matinée se passa tranquillement, ponctuée de baisers, de caresses légères et de quelques prises intéressantes. Après ça les deux garçons allèrent à la tente. Thorin embrassa Bilbon :

« -Je m'occupe des poissons, tu veux bien préparer le feu s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr beau gosse. »

Il l'embrassa et alla chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Thorin attrapa le nécessaire dans la boite spéciale et commença à écailler et vider le poisson. Bilbon demanda tranquillement :

« -Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque-chose avec ?

-Oui, maman a mit des pommes de terre et quelques légumes dans les provisions normalement.

-D'accord, je vais trouver ça dans ce cas. »

Bilbon trouva effectivement un tupperware contenant des pommes de terre déjà cuites et un autre avec des oignons déjà découpés en rondelles. Le blondinet sourit :

« -Ta mère a vraiment tout prévu !

-Oui, elle a l'habitude de ce genre de petites escapades elle sait que c'est plus pratique d'avoir juste à réchauffer à la poêle avec le poisson plutôt que de devoir s'embêter à éplucher et faire cuire les pommes de terre ici.

-C'est très gentil à elle, mais j'aurais pu le faire sinon.

-Je sais oui. »

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et Thorin mit le poisson à cuire. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il faisait particulièrement bon, et le fait d'être à côté du feu augmentait la chaleur. Thorin retira donc son t-shirt et continua de cuisiner. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et retourna doucement le poisson.

* * *

Bilbon le dévorait du regard, il le trouvait simplement magnifique. Il se mit derrière Thorin et embrassa sa nuque, ses épaules carrées, puis y glissa ses mains. Après ça il les fit lentement descendre le long du dos musclé, sentant les muscles se contracter délicieusement sous ses mains et il sourit en voyant de la chair de poule recouvrir son beau norvégien. Thorin lança d'une voix grave :

« -Ne commences pas, sinon nos beaux poissons vont totalement cramer !

-Comment veux-tu que je résiste alors que tu exhibes volontairement ce corps d'Apollon devant moi ?

-Je ne le fait pas pour ça, j'ai juste beaucoup trop chaud ! »

Thorin se retourna et lui offrit son air le plus innocent. Les deux ados échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent. Thorin passa ses grands bras autour de la taille de Bilbon tandis que ce dernier passait ses bras autour du cou du norvégien. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne en caressant sa nuque. Thorin faisait glisser une main de haut en bas sur le dos fin de Bilbon et posa sa deuxième main sur les fesses de son anglais. Bilbon sourit lorsque Thorin commença à lui remonter son pull probablement pour le lui retirer. Le blondinet était très amusé car Thorin semblait plus empressé qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Toutefois il s'arrêta là et murmura contre les lèvres du blond :

« -Le poisson va brûler si on ne s'en occupe pas, et ce serait dommage de gâcher de la nourriture de si bonne qualité ! »

Il se détourna donc de son petit-ami et retira la poêle du feu. Bilbon eut un sourire en coin désabusé, Thorin marquait un point dans le jeu du flirt et de la provocation. Le brun servit les assiettes avec un énorme sourire victorieux et ils mangèrent. Après ça il lança :

« -Bon, on a encore assez de poisson pour ce soir car ça a mieux mordu que ce que je ne croyais ce matin. Alors, si tu veux on peut faire du bateau mais ce n'est pas obligé qu'on pêche.

-D'accord, oui ce serait sympa. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et firent rapidement la vaisselle avant d'aller sur le bateau. Thorin prit Bilbon contre lui et ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'eau. L'anglais ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le ciel pour profiter du soleil. Thorin sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant son blondinet comme ça, il était tellement mignon. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange à cet instant. Il se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bilbon sourit contre la bouche de son amant et lui caressa la joue sans ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

L'après-midi passa doucement et les amoureux le passèrent à discuter, à profiter du soleil et de la présence de l'autre. Finalement ils retournèrent jusqu'à l'îlot, le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, ils ne voulaient pas se faire rattraper par la nuit. Thorin commença par ramasser du bois pour le feu et Bilbon lança :

« -Thorin je crois qu'il faut que je te dise quelque-chose.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime !

-Oh... et que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle déclaration ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je t'ai vu là, et c'est sorti tout seul. Tu es beau, gentil et j'adore être avec toi, autant que j'adorais nos discussions avant même de te rencontrer. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais j'ai réellement craqué pour toi dès qu'on a commencé à se parler. On s'est tellement bien entendus dès le début.

-Je sais, je crois qu'on a eu le coup de foudre. Je t'aime aussi mon petit anglais. »

Il l'embrassa et se mit à rire, tout était étrange dans leur début d'histoire mais aussi tellement beau à la fois. Il se mit à préparer le poisson pendant que Bilbon trouvait des légumes dans un tupperware. Il revint donc auprès du feu et les mit dans la poêle. Thorin vint et mit le poisson avec les légumes. Il embrassa Bilbon :

« -De vrais petits cordons bleus !

-Je sais oui, on est vraiment forts ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et mangèrent un peu tard avant d'aller dans la tente. Bilbon se glissa d'office dans le duvet avec Thorin car il savait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup trop froid sinon.

* * *

Thorin l'embrassa et referma ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer tout contre son corps. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne et passa une main sous son pyjama. Bilbon l'embrassa et lui retira son t-shirt avant de l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur le torse. Thorin frissonna et passa ses mains sur son partenaire. Il le déshabilla à la hâte et caressa le corps fluet collé au sien. Bilbon sourit contre le torse du norvégien en y déposant un autre baiser :

« -Finalement je crois que ta mère avait raison d'insister pour que tu prennes le nécessaire non ?

-Si, elle a été très clairvoyante. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Bilbon termina de le déshabiller à son tour. Thorin se hissa au-dessus du blondinet et continua de l'embrasser tout en attrapant la boite et le flacon qu'il avait mis dans ses poches avant de manger. Il attrapa un préservatif et l'enfila tout en plongea son regard assombri de désir dans celui de l'anglais. Il sourit et continua d'embrasser le blond, caressant doucement son érection. Bilbon gémit en se cambrant, il ne savait pas comment Thorin réussissait à avoir une poigne si ferme avec une main pourtant si douce à la fois. Le brun mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en entra un en son amant. Bilbon gémit et l'embrassa en caressant son torse, c'était une délicieuse intrusion. Finalement Thorin rajouta rapidement un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Le blondinet était au supplice, il avait voulu jouer avec le feu et à présent il était content de se laisser embraser par tant de passion.

Bilbon continua d'embrasser Thorin et le fit s'allonger. Il retira les doigts du brun, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement de frustration et il se mit au-dessus de Thorin pour l'embrasser. Quelques instants plus tard il s'empala sur l'érection du norvégien, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant et Bilbon commença à onduler sur son amant. Le brun posa ses grandes mains sur les hanches de son amant et le fit se pencher pour l'embrasser. C'était délicieux, c'était doux mais les adolescents sentaient la passion qui ne demandait qu'à sortir enfin. Le blondinet accéléra le rythme, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour eux. Thorin le fit donc se retirer et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordillant ses lèvres, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Il murmura :

« -Allonges toi mon beau. »

Bilbon frissonna de se faire appeler comme ça et obéit avec plaisir. Thorin lui attrapa les genoux et lui fit doucement relever les jambes. Après ça il se plaça et pénétra son amant d'un coup de reins profond et direct. Les deux garçons grognèrent de plaisir et Thorin commença un rythme soutenu, tapant chaque fois dans la prostate de son amant. Bilbon avait les yeux clos et les joues en feu, c'était si bon. Il gémissait des choses incompréhensibles, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Thorin se retira totalement, arrachant une protestation au blond et s'enfonça à nouveau jusqu'à la garde avant de reprendre un rythme encore plus rapide. L'anglais cria le nom de Thorin et vit des étoiles alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Le norvégien continua son mouvement quelques instants avant d'être emporté par le plaisir lui aussi. Bilbon était bien trop beau dans l'orgasme, et ses muscles qui s'étaient resserrés autour de son membre avaient eu raison de Thorin. Le brun posa son front contre celui de Bilbon et l'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'ils essayaient tous les deux de retrouver une respiration normale. Le norvégien se retira enfin, leur arrachant à tous les deux un grognement de frustration et ils se rhabillèrent doucement avant que Thorin ne sorte de la tente.

* * *

Bilbon arqua un sourcil, mais le beau brun réapparu quelques instant plus tard. Le blond se sentait tout à coup inquiet car Thorin était sorti sans la moindre explication et avec un visage neutre. Toutefois le brun se rallongea et l'attira à lui en remontant le duvet sur eux. Bilbon se cala contre lui et demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« -Tu... qu'est-ce que tu es parti faire ?

-J'ai été mettre la capote à la poubelle monsieur le fouineur. J'allais tout de même pas laissé ça dans la tente à côté du matelas c'est dégueu !

-Ah... j'ai cru que t'avais eu besoin de prendre l'air parce que ça t'avais pas plu !

-Je crois que j'ai jamais entendu une aussi grosse bêtise de ma vie ! Si j'avais pas aimé tu crois vraiment que t'aurais fait l'amour jusqu'au bout ?! Je pense que tu es fatigué et que tu te poses trop de question mon beau. »

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, Bilbon reçu le baiser le plus aimant qu'il ait jamais connu. Il sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre et une chaleur apaisante l'envelopper. Après ce long baiser Thorin lui caressa les cheveux en le gardant contre lui :

« -Bonne nuit Bilbon.

-Bonne nuit Thorin... c'était super.

-Je crois que super est encore en dessous de la vérité, répondit le brun avec un sourire sincère. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et finirent par s'endormir avec tous les deux un sourire idiot qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire disparaître.

* * *

_**Voili voilou, bon... techniquement il est 01h35 donc on est lundi MAIS comme je ne me suis pas encore couchée j'estime que j'ai posté mon chapitre dimanche ha ha. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;)**_

_**P.S: désolée j'avais vraiment pensé pouvoir écrire et publier le chapitre en soirée mais la fatigue du voyage m'a fait écrire à la vitesse d'un escargot shame on me!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin se réveilla et sourit en voyant que Bilbon était réveillé et qu'il le regardait. Le brun embrassa tendrement son amant en le serrant contre lui. Le baiser devint plus profond, plus passionné. Ils sourirent sans cesser de s'embrasser et Thorin se mit au-dessus de Bilbon. Ils se déshabillèrent à la hâte et ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour. Après ça le brun se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon et eut un sourire en coin :

« -Je connais un excellent moyen de se remettre de ce qu'on vient de faire !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, viens. »

Thorin se leva et tira Bilbon par la main hors de la tente. Bilbon fronça les sourcils :

« -Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte entièrement nus ?

-Y a personne pour nous voir trouillard ! »

Thorin lui tira la langue et mit sa protection à la poubelle avant de sauter dans l'eau du fjord. Bilbon écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il resta sur la berge, hésitant si il devait rejoindre le brun ou pas. Le norvégien revint à la surface et le regarda :

« -Tu attends quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, l'eau a l'air fraîche...

-Et alors ? Fais pas ta poule mouillée ! Viens ça va être marrant !

-Je sais pas trop...

-D'accord ne viens pas, mais ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que je te touche de quelque façon que ce soit avant ton départ dans ce cas. »

Thorin se mit à nager avec un air satisfait, il savait que ça allait marcher. Et en effet ça ne tarda pas, une seconde plus tard Bilbon sautait dans l'eau.

* * *

Le blond remonta à la surface et cria :

« -Putain elle est froide !

-Je sais, mais ça réveille c'est bien ! »

Bilbon nagea vers Thorin et demanda :

« -Il me semble avoir entendu une ineptie, un truc comme quoi tu arrêterais de me toucher jusqu'à mon départ ?

-Vraiment ? Tu as dû mal entendre mon cœur. »

Bilbon sentit son propre cœur s'accélérer en entendant ce surnom. Il s'approcha de Thorin et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le brun sourit, passa ses bras autour de lui et repoussa doucement les boucles blondes humides qui collaient à son front. Le blondinet murmura encore sous le choc :

« -Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Euh... mon cœur.

-Ça sonne bien... j'adore ! »

Thorin eut un large sourire et le serra contre lui, définitivement son anglais était unique.

Bilbon était vraiment heureux, il était si bien qu'il en oublait le fait qu'il devrait bientôt repartir pour l'Angleterre. De plus il devait avouer que Thorin entièrement nu dans l'eau avait un côté extrêmement érotique. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux bruns mouillés et regarda une goutte descendre de la tempe de Thorin le long de sa joue, de sa mâchoire carrée, de son cou et sur son torse. La tentation était trop forte pour le blond, il se pencha et lécha la goutte, arrachant un frisson à Thorin. Ils échangèrent un baiser enfiévré et sortirent de l'eau à la hâte pour retourner faire l'amour.

* * *

Un peu plus tard les adolescents se rhabillèrent enfin et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. L'heure de rentrer chez les Durin avait sonnée, ils avaient pleinement profiter de cette escapade en amoureux. Ils chargèrent donc les sacs dans le bateau et Thorin vérifia une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et que le feu était bien éteint avant de partir. Bilbon se cala contre lui dans le bateau et Thorin passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en dirigeant tranquillement l'embarcation jusque chez ses parents.

* * *

Lorsque les adolescents arrivèrent chez les Durin, ils furent surpris d'y trouver une ambiance lourde et pesante. Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale. La maison était dans un vrai chaos, il y avait des objets éparpillés partout, de la vaisselle cassée, et soudain il y eu des cris. Les garçons se précipitèrent vers ces cris et trouvèrent Hilde et Thrain en train de se disputer avec Dis. Celle-ci se jeta au cou de Bilbon lorsqu'elle les vit entrer dans le salon. L'anglais fut surpris et referma ses bras autour d'elle par réflexe protecteur. Thorin caressa la joue de sa sœur qui était en larmes et demanda d'un air grave :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

-Ta sœur est enceinte, lâcha Thrain d'un air furieux.

-Que... attends quoi, demanda Thorin sous le choc.

-Ta sœur est enceinte, répéta Hilde. »

Thorin tituba comme si on venait de le frapper et se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva. Il était pâle, toute la joie du week-end qu'il venait de passer avec Bilbon avait disparue de son visage pour laisser place à des rides de contrariété. Dis regarda Bilbon d'un air désespéré :

« -J'ai pas fait exprès ! Je te jure ! On avait mit une protection mais... je crois qu'elle a dû se déchirer !

-Euh... j'imagine que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, enfin j'espère car tu n'as que 15 ans, c'est un peu tôt pour avoir un enfant non ?

-Non ! Je refuse d'avorter ! Ça fait 2 jours que papa et maman essayent de m'en persuader ! Fais leur comprendre que je veux garder mon bébé et m'en occuper !

-Je... je crois que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'aider ma chérie. Même si je sors avec ton frère je ne vous connaît réellement que depuis quelques jours...

-Oui mais dis leur que je ne veux pas avorter !

-Mais tu vas gâcher ta vie à avoir un enfant si jeune ! En plus ton copain est un homme mort pour avoir osé te mettre enceinte, cracha Thorin avec haine. »

Il se leva et fonça vers la porte :

« -D'ailleurs je vais le tuer de ce pas !

-Thorin arrêtes, hurla sa sœur avec désespoir. »

Bilbon était très mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il n'avait pas sa place ici dans un moment si intime dans la vie de cette famille. Dis s'agrippa au col de Bilbon et le secoua :

« -Je t'en supplie rattrapes le et arrêtes le ! Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse de mal à Herleif !

-D'accord... oui je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Il lâcha la brune et couru après son petit-ami. Thorin marchait d'un pas rapide avec un air furieux sur le visage. Bilbon l'attrapa par le bras dans l'espoir de l'arrêter mais Thorin se dégagea d'un geste sec et continua son avancée. Le blond soupira et couru légèrement pour se poster devant son brun :

« -Thorin calmes toi. S'il te plaît rentres chez toi, ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça.

-Il a osé mettre ma sœur enceinte ! Ce connard mérite de crever !

-Ouais enfin bon, c'est son petit-ami et il faut être deux pour faire l'amour ! Je pense que ta sœur était consentante, après les accidents de capote ça arrive malheureusement. C'est dommage c'est que ta sœur ne prenne pas la pilule alors qu'elle a un copain. C'est plutôt la faute de tes parents qui n'ont pas pris les mesures nécessaires avant !

-Pardon ?!

-Oui tu m'as très bien entendu ! Quand une fille a atteint la puberté et qu'elle a un copain elle devrait d'office être emmenée chez un gynéco pour prendre la pilule. Ça éviterait que ce genre d'accident n'arrive ! »

Thorin regarda Bilbon comme si il venait de lui décocher un crochet en pleine mâchoire. Le blond arqua un sourcil et prit le visage de Thorin entre ses mains :

« -Crois moi mon amour, ce n'est pas à toi de gérer ça. Et je pense que tes parents sont plus en colère contre eux-même que contre ta sœur. Car bon, quand je vois que ta mère nous a donné des capotes et du lubrifiant c'est que j'imagine qu'ils sont assez ouverts sur la vie sexuelle de leurs enfants. Au lieu de tout casser dans la maison, de crier sur Dis et de vouloir tuer son copain je pense qu'il faudrait réunir tout le monde, le petit-ami et ses parents y compris et discuter calmement de tout ça pour prendre la décision la plus adéquate. »

Thorin ne dit rien, il se blottit simplement contre son anglais, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Bilbon referma ses bras autour de lui et caressa sa nuque. Il était surpris que son colosse de petit-ami soit si vulnérable à cet instant, il paraissait faire 30 centimètres et 15 kilos de moins c'était très bizarre. Le brun serra fort Bilbon contre lui et murmura :

« -Je t'aime tellement ! Tu es si raisonnable, si intelligent !

-C'est juste que j'ai un regard extérieur. Vous c'est normal que vous preniez les choses si à cœur vu qu'elle est la petite dernière de votre famille. Moi je vois juste la sœur de mon récent chéri qui est morte de trouille de ce qui lui arrive mais qui est décidée à assumer ses actes. C'est noble de sa part et je pense qu'il faut essayer de comprendre avant de s'énerver. Mais moi aussi je t'aime, et même si je suis assez mal à l'aise qu'une telle chose éclate au sein de votre famille alors que je vous connaît à peine, je suis content d'être là pour te soutenir. Car manifestement c'est très dur pour toi. »

Thorin se redressa et embrassa tendrement Bilbon avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne :

« -Tu as raison, il faut rentrer et parler de tout ça. »

Ils rentrèrent donc à la maison et le brun lança :

« -Papa, maman, ça ne sert à rien de crier sur Dis. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il faudrait plutôt demander à son copain et ses parents de venir et discuter de tout ça avec eux. Bilbon a suggéré que c'était la meilleure solution et je suis d'accord avec lui. En plus ça ne serait pas arrivé si Dis avait prit la pilule, c'est bien connu qu'il n'y a pas que le garçon qui doit se protéger. Vous êtes à 50% responsables de cette situation. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Les parents regardaient tour à tour Thorin, Bilbon et Dis. Thrain lâcha finalement en se passant une main sur le visage :

« -Ok dis à ton rigolo de venir avec ses parents. On doit parler il me semble.

-Merci, répondit simplement Dis en envoyant un message en même temps. »

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et ils allèrent décharger le petit bateau, car avec tout ça ils avaient totalement oublié de le faire avant. De plus prendre un peu l'air leur ferait du bien, Thorin était au bord d'exploser à cause de tout ça.

* * *

Un peu plus tard Herleif et ses parents toquèrent à la porte. Frerin alla ouvrir, de toute la famille il était le seul qui avait bien pris la nouvelle dès le début. Il leur sourit :

« -Bonjour, entrez. »

Il referma la porte derrière eux et les accompagna jusqu'au salon. Thorin et Bilbon avaient ramassé les objets par terre et Hilde avait préparé du thé, du café et des gâteaux. Les Durin étaient assis dans le canapé et se levèrent en voyant les Svensson arriver. Les parents échangèrent des poignées de mains tendues et tout le monde s'installa. Thorin et Bilbon étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre et se tenaient la main. Herleif hésita, mais Dis vint se mettre contre lui. Freya, la mère du jeune homme se passa une main sur la nuque :

« -Merci de nous recevoir pour parler de tout ça. Vous imaginez bien que ça a été un choc pour nous aussi.

-Nous sommes en partie responsables puisque notre fille ne prend pas la pilule.

-La question étant : que fait-on maintenant, demanda Harld le père du jeune Herleif.

-Je veux le garder, lança Dis.

-Oui, nous assumons ce qui s'est passé et nous nous aimons. Nous sommes prêts à nous occuper de notre bébé, enchaîna Herleif. »

Il y eut un silence. Dis avait la tête légèrement baissée, mais elle osa un regard en direction de sa famille. Frerin lui souriait, Thorin lui fit un clin d'œil, à présent il avait digéré la nouvelle et voulait surtout que sa sœur soit heureuse, et Bilbon de son côté avait cet air calme et aimant qui la rassurait beaucoup. Hilde demanda pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« -Café, thé ?

-Un café s'il vous plaît, répondirent en chœur les parents Svensson.

-Prenez des gâteaux, proposa Thrain. Ils sont encore chauds ma femme vient de les faire. »

Les Svensson remercièrent le couple et prirent un gâteau puis leur tasse une fois qu'Hilde avait fini de les servir. Les amoureux se regardaient avec tendresse et Herleif lança :

« -Comme vous le savez peut-être j'ai 17 ans, je passe mon bac à la fin de l'année. J'ai de grandes chances de l'obtenir car je suis un bon élève. Dès les examens terminés je trouverai un travail, je veux pouvoir subvenir aux besoins du bébé.

-C'est noble de ta part, mais notre fille n'a que 15 ans, elle est loin du bac !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux payer tout ce dont le bébé aura besoin, et à côté j'économiserai pour qu'on puisse s'installer ensembles quand on sera tous les deux majeures. Même si d'ici-là il faudra qu'on habite encore chez nos parents respectifs. Mais on trouvera un arrangement car je veux être présent auprès d'elle.

-Vous savez, c'est bien de vouloir assumer, vraiment. Mais un bébé c'est beaucoup de responsabilités déjà quand on est adultes, alors quand on est aussi jeunes que vous c'est quasiment impossible à gérer ! Car en plus du nécessaire pour le quotidien du bébé il faudra penser à une nounou, car si tu travailles et que Dis continue les cours il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du bébé, prévint Hilde.

-A vrai dire... je suis femme au foyer, je pourrai très bien garder le bébé pendant la journée, proposa Freya.

-Merci maman.

-Je ne dis ça que si disons... le projet arrive à terme. Encore une fois il faut que vous preniez conscience qu'avoir un bébé ce n'est pas facile et rigolo comme dans les films. Car un bébé ça pleure, ça a besoin de beaucoup d'attention, ça tombe malade, ça ne fait pas toujours ses nuits, ça perce ses dents et dans ces périodes-là c'est juste l'enfer... alors je refuse que vous vous disiez que vous voulez un bébé mais que vous ne réussissiez pas à vous en occuper derrière ! Il ne faut pas gâcher vos vies, mais encore moins gâcher celle d'un enfant qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouve là par accident.

-Oui les enfants. Une fois que vous aurez un bébé vous pourrez oublier vos fêtes chez vos amis, vos sorties en amoureux, vos journées passées à rien faire dans le canapé ou dans votre lit. Une fois qu'on devient parents, ce genre de luxe on ne peut se le permettre qu'une fois que l'enfant a un peu grandit. Alors les parties de consoles jusqu'à pas d'heure, les virées shopping ou toutes autres activités que vous aimez faire en tant qu'adolescents vous pourrez tirer un trait dessus pendant au moins 3 ans, car après votre enfant ira à l'école et ça apportera d'autres responsabilités même si il aura un peu grandit et que du coup faire des activités sera un peu moins compliqué., expliqua Harald. »

Dis et Herleif échangèrent un long regard silencieux, puis ils hochèrent la tête avant de dire d'une même voix :

« -Nous sommes prêts à ces sacrifices.

-Bon... si c'est ce que vous voulez nous acceptons. Mais attention : si vous regrettez votre décision une fois qu'il est trop tard pour disons « arranger ce problème » ou que vous n'arrivez pas à gérer ne venez pas vous plaindre. Vous le voulez, vous vous débrouillez avec. Nous vous aimons, nous serons présents pour vous, mais nous sommes vos parents, nous ne seront certainement pas ceux de votre enfant. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui maman.

-Oui madame, répondit Herleif.

-Nous vous aiderons un peu car nous ne sommes pas des monstres, mais il ne faudra pas trop vous appuyer sur nous, croire que nous ferons tout à votre place, continua Thrain.

-Vous aurez des moments de doute et c'est normal, mais une fois que le bébé sera là il ne sera plus temps de faire machine arrière ! Car croyez moi, nous ne vous laisserons pas abandonner cet enfant si vous n'arrivez pas à vous en occuper. Nous ne le prendrons pas en charge pour autant, mais nous vous forcerons à assumer cette lourde décision. Je refuse que mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille termine dans un foyer d'accueil parce que mon fils a pensé pouvoir devenir père à 17 ans et se révèle finalement incapable de s'occuper de son enfant, enchaîna Harald. »

Les amoureux hochèrent la tête et les parents terminèrent leur café. Apparemment les deux jeunes ne changeraient pas d'avis, et tout le monde espérait que tout se passerait bien. Ils discutèrent un peu de l'organisation de tout ça et les Svensson partirent. Dis était enceinte d'environ 2 mois, c'était le fait de ne pas avoir eu ses règles tout ce temps qui l'avait poussé à faire un test. Hilde et Thrain prirent leur fille dans leurs bras :

« -Tout se passera bien, nous serons là pour t'aider.

-Merci... et merci d'avoir accepté ma décision.

-Nous voulons ton bonheur, mais sache qu'avoir un enfant ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours. Une fois que tu auras conscience de ça, alors tu seras vraiment prête à avoir un bébé, lança son père. »

Frerin sourit et serra fort sa sœur dans ses bras :

« -Tu seras une super maman j'en suis persuadé et tu pourra compter sur moi aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin.

-C'est gentil.

-Moi aussi je vous aiderai, mais j'attends que ton copain se montre digne de toi, qu'il fasse ses preuves quand à la prise en charge de ses responsabilités. Une fois cela fait, peut-être que je l'accepterai enfin dans la famille, lança Thorin.

-Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu n'envisages pas de le détester pendant toute ta vie. »

Le brun serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras et sourit :

« -Ma petite sœur va avoir son propre bébé... c'est pas croyable !

-On doit te paraître complètement fous, lança la brune à Bilbon.

-Un peu, mais dans le bon sens crois moi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie même si on se connaît depuis peu de temps. Tu pourras m'appeler chaque fois que tu auras besoin de discuter ou que tu as des doutes. Je serais là pour toi à ma manière, car je serai loin. Mais je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien, vous êtes courageux et très amoureux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'arriveriez pas à vous occuper d'un enfant ! »

Il prit Dis dans ses bras et chacun partit faire quelque-chose dans son coin, l'incident était clos, la famille avait accepté ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Thorin se laissa tomber sur son lit, attirant Bilbon avec lui. L'anglais gloussa en se retrouvant sur le torse du norvégien :

« -Tu vois, ça ne s'est pas mal passé finalement !

-Je sais... mais j'ai tout de même du mal à me dire que ma petite sœur va devenir maman !

-C'est normal que ça te fasse bizarre. Mais tu verras, elle s'en sortira bien et vous serez tous complètement gaga de l'enfant une fois qu'il sera là !

-J'en suis sûr. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se mirent ensuite à jouer à la console, Thorin avait besoin de se divertir après cet épisode plus que stressant. Le brun sourit à Bilbon :

« -Je suis content que tu sois là mon cœur.

-Je suis content aussi mon amour. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et la journée se termina plus calmement qu'elle n'avait commencée.

* * *

_**Voilà, je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir cette idée, elle m'est un peu tombée dessus comme ça pendant que j'écrivais je l'avoue... mais je me suis dit qu'elle était cool, que ça rajoutait un peu de piquant! J'ai essayé de faire au mieux le genre de réactions et de dialogues que pouvaient entraîner une nouvelle comme ça, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbon se réveilla et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la dernière fois avant il ne savait quand qu'il se réveillait dans les bras de Thorin., car le jour du départ était déjà arrivé. Le blond sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Thorin le serra contre lui et parsema sa nuque de baisers :

« -Moi non plus j'ai pas envie que tu partes... mais on se reverra bientôt.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, on a bientôt des vacances scolaires, je pourrais venir te voir.

-Ce serait super ! »

Thorin sourit et fit se tourner Bilbon pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à faire amoureusement l'amour, pour profiter une dernière fois pleinement de l'autre avant la séparation. Après ça le couple alla prendre une douche et ils vérifièrent que Bilbon n'avait rien oublié avant de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Thorin voyait à quel point Bilbon était triste et ça lui fendait le cœur. Il était triste lui aussi, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, il voulait garder la face autant que possible. Il termina de manger et alla charger la valise de l'anglais dans la voiture, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air si il ne voulait pas craquer. Bilbon termina son thé et mis sa tasse dans l'évier. Après ça il enlaça rapidement chaque membre de la famille Durin. Dis le garda un moment contre elle et murmura :

« -On garde contact hein ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai envie de tout connaître sur l'évolution de ton bébé ! »

Elle sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« -Encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour calmer cette situation, je ne l'oublierai jamais !

-Mais non c'est normal. Prends soin de toi et du petit alien qui pousse dans ton ventre.

-T'inquiètes pas c'est prévu. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon partit en voiture. Hilde emmena les garçons au lycée, il était trop tôt pour les cours, Dis viendrait plus tard, Frerin l'emmènerait. Ils se garèrent sur le parking et Thorin descendit pour prendre la valise de Bilbon. Il la chargea dans le bus et se tourna vers son blondinet. Il le serra contre lui et Bilbon fondit en larmes. D'autres correspondants pleuraient alors ce n'était pas choquant. Le norvégien caressait le dos de son petit-ami pour le calmer. Il lui murmurait des mots doux et lui fit redresser la tête pour l'embrasser :

« -Tu vas voir, ça va passer vite, on va continuer de s'appeler tous les jours, comme avant que tu viennes.

-Oui mais ce sera pas pareil !

-Je sais... mais ce sera mieux que rien non ? »

Bilbon hocha doucement la tête, il savait que Thorin n'avait pas tort. La prof lança :

« -Il va falloir partir, dites au revoir à vos correspondants. »

Bilbon s'agrippa à Thorin et le serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Le brun parsema son visage de baisers et lui murmura :

« -Je t'aime et je te jure qu'on se reverra bientôt.

-Je t'aime aussi Thorin. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et Bilbon monta dans le bus. Le véhicule sortit du parking, mettant définitivement fin à cette semaine magique. Bilbon ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son siège pour réfléchir.

Les jours suivant l'annonce de la grossesse de Dis avaient été calmes et le temps avait semblé avancer de plus en plus vite à mesure que le départ approchait. Bilbon faisait définitivement partie de la famille Durin comme l'avaient dit Hilde et Thrain puisqu'il avait été là à un moment important dans la vie de la famille et qu'il était le petit-ami de Thorin. Le blondinet soupira, il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps.

* * *

Thorin de son côté remonta en voiture en soupirant, Bilbon lui manquait déjà. Hilde demanda en sortant du parking :

« -Ça va aller ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, vous vous reverrez bientôt.

-J'ai dit ça pour le rassurer !

-Je te jure que les prochaines vacances vont arriver très vite.

-C'est ça ouais ! Bref, j'ai pas envie de parler. »

Hilde n'insista pas et conduisit jusque chez eux.

* * *

Bilbon était en train d'écouter de la musique quand quelqu'un lui lança un objet sur la tête depuis le fond du bus. Il se retourna en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, il s'était pris une chaussure en pleine tête. Comme il s'y attendait c'était Breth, le caïd de la classe. Bilbon fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas les raisons d'une telle attaque. Le roux lança :

« -Alors la pédale, tu t'es bien amusé avec ton correspondant ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?!

-Ça me regarde que ma sœur a des vues sur ce gars, et étant donné que tu t'es accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher j'aime pas trop !

-En réalité t'es juste jaloux parce que l'an dernier tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi et j'ai dit non. »

Il y eut un blanc, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Breth ouvrit la bouche, la referma et devint cramoisi de honte car jusqu'alors personne ne savait qu'il était gay. Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel, c'était si simple de faire taire un idiot comme Breth, surtout quand cet idiot en question n'assumait pas son homosexualité. Toutefois Beth, sa sœur jumelle lança :

« -Crois pas qu'on en a fini avec toi pédale !

-Et toi crois pas que m'insulter changera quoi que ce soit. À part te donner en spectacle et avoir l'air ridicule ça ne changera absolument rien au fait que Thorin est amoureux de moi, et que même si ça change un jour il sera quand-même pas intéressé par toi vue qu'il préfère les gars.

-Tu sais les nouvelles circulent vite. C'est vrai que la traînée de sœur de ton correspondant s'est fait mettre en cloque ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, la seule traînée que je connaisse elle se trouve actuellement en face de moi et elle m'insulte en espérant que ça lui donnera de l'importance. Chose inutile car elle est si superficielle et si creuse qu'elle ne réussira jamais rien dans la vie et encore moins d'avoir une quelconque importance.

-T'es en train de m'insulter de débile là ?!

-Waouh, j'ai sous-estimé tes capacités de compréhension, voilà un truc que tu auras réussi à trouver par toi-même ! »

Elle se leva pour venir le frapper mais la prof lança :

« -Encore un mot ou un mouvement Beth et vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Mais...

-Bilbon n'a fait que se défendre de vos attaques physiques et verbales. D'ailleurs votre frère et vous venez de gagner 2h de colle chacun.

-C'est pas juste !

-Arrêtez vous allez me faire pleurer mademoiselle Klat. »

Bilbon ne pu retenir un sourire amusé, la prof venait de méchamment bâcher cette peste de Beth.

* * *

Thorin arriva au lycée et Engel arriva. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du brun :

« -Alors Durin ça a été ta semaine avec l'anglais ?

-Ouais.

-J'ai vu que vous aviez l'air assez proches devant le bus.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je suis sûr qu'il pousse des petits couinements quand il se fait prendre, lança Engel avant de faire des bruits de gémissements exagérés. Mais il doit rougir de se faire prendre et d'aimer autant ça parce qu'il est timide. Je suis sûr qu'il adore se faire défoncer le cul et qu'il en redemande à chaque fois. Il a une tête de vraie petite salope ce gars... »

Thorin ne pu se retenir, il décocha un direct en plein dans le nez de son camarade de classe. Les deux norvégiens n'avaient jamais été amis, et le fait qu'Engel vienne insulter Bilbon était plus que ce que Thorin pouvait tolérer. Toutefois Engel ne se démonta pas :

« -Ah j'ai touché un point sensible. T'es devenu sensible maintenant ? Toi qui te vantais à qui voulait l'entendre que t'étais jamais tombé amoureux ça y est, tu fais ton sentimental avec l'étranger.

-Ta gueule !

-Laisse moi deviner, ton petit mignon en redemandait chaque fois que tu le défonçais non et c'est ça qui t'as plu ? Il a même une tête à pleurer pendant l'orgasme ! »

Thorin se remit à frapper Engel de toutes ses forces. Il enchaîna les coups, 2 surveillants et 3 profs durent se mobiliser pour réussir à l'écarter d'Engel qui était presque inconscient à cause des coups.

Thorin fut aussitôt conduit dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci le regarda :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce connard d'Engel a insulté mon petit-ami.

-Modérez vos propos monsieur Durin. Et même si monsieur Broth a insulté votre petit-ami ce n'est pas une raison pour vous battre ! Si vous n'aviez pas été maîtrisé qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ?! Monsieur Broth était à la limite de l'inconscience à cause de vos coups ! Vos parents risquent de graves ennuis si les parents du jeune Engel décident de porter plainte ! Et comme vous vous doutez je suis dans l'obligation de vous exclure pendant une semaine. »

Thorin se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il se foutait bien de tout ça. Mais quiconque essaierait d'insulter Bilbon aurait plutôt intérêt à ne jamais croiser son chemin, car sinon le brun lui ferait amèrement regretter ses insultes. Le directeur soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Je vais convoquer vos parents immédiatement. Vous me mettez dans une situation très délicate, vous qui aviez toujours été un élève irréprochable.

-C'est ça oui, mais si j'avais été hétéro et que ce con d'Engel avait insulté ma petite-amie vous auriez simplement dit que c'était l'âge, que ce n'était pas si grave. Ce qui vous dérange c'est que je sois gay et que je me défende quand on m'insulte !

-Pas du tout voyons ! Thorin... franchement ! »

Le directeur retourna le cadre qui se trouvait sur on bureau. C'était une photo de lui avec un homme. Il portait un smoking et l'autre un costume de cérémonie blanc. Le directeur lança :

« -C'est une photo de mon mariage, lui c'est Dave, mon mari. Donc je crois qu'au contraire je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que vous vivez. »

Il tourna à nouveau le cadre vers lui :

« -Je ne dit pas que cet imbécile d'Engel n'a pas eu ce qu'il méritait, je dis simplement que vous auriez pu y aller moins fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? »

Thorin répéta les paroles de son camarade. Monsieur Fjud soupira :

« -Je vois... ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Vous savez que votre expulsion est obligatoire, mais d'un point de vue personnel je vous félicite, c'est courageux de protéger l'honneur de votre petit-ami. »

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela les parents de Thorin. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ses parents allaient lui faire la leçon mais il savait que ce serait plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose car une fois seuls ils allaient lui donner raison car Engel n'était qu'un abruti fini depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

* * *

Après un long voyage Bilbon rentra enfin chez lui. Ses parents le bombardèrent de question, il y répondit calmement et prétexta d'être très fatigué et qu'il voulait se coucher tôt. Il monta dans sa chambre et lança aussitôt un appel vidéo avec Thorin. Le brun répondit presque aussitôt :

« -Coucou mon cœur, ça a été le voyage ?

-Oui... des petits cons ont essayé de me ridiculiser mais ça a été.

-Ils ont fait ou dit quoi ? »

Bilbon raconta tout et soupira :

« -Mais il faut les laisser, ils sont totalement abrutis.

-Tu as bien raison, ne t'abaisses pas à leur niveau !

-Et toi ça a été ta journée ?

-Je me suis battu, j'ai faillit foutre mon adversaire dans le coma, j'ai une semaine d'exclusion. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, et avant qu'il ne demande Thorin lui raconta tout. Bilbon fit la moue :

« -Ce gars est un crétin, ne l'écoute pas ! Il peut dire ce qu'il veut sur moi je m'en fout, ce qui m'importe c'est ce que toi tu penses de moi, pas ce que les autres pensent de moi.

-J'aime tellement que tu sois déjà si mature !

-Du coup une semaine de vacances ?

-Hum... pas vraiment. Un peu, mais comme je suis quand-même un peu puni par mes parents il faut que je répare la barrière, que je remplace les planches pourries du ponton qui mène à notre bateau et que je fasse le ménage dans toute la maison.

-Désolé pour toi.

-Ça en valait la peine, au moins il n'est pas prêt de t'insulter à nouveau !

-T'es fou tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, fou de toi.

-Elle était trop facile celle-là, gloussa Bilbon.

-Je sais. Bon, sinon, tes parents étaient contents que tu sois rentré ?

-Oui, il a fallu que je leur raconte mon voyage en détail.

-Et ils ont dit quoi ?

-Que c'était super, qu'ils seraient plus que ravis de t'accueillir chez nous pendant les vacances.

-Génial ! Tu me manques déjà tu sais ?

-Tu me manques aussi mon amour. »

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir et continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autres. Bilbon n'arrivait pas à croire que Thorin s'était battu pour lui, pour le défendre de la méchanceté d'un idiot. Aucun des deux adolescents ne voulait raccrocher, ils étaient trop contents de discuter ensembles. Toutefois Belladonna lança depuis le couloir :

« -Bilbon Sacquet si tu n'éteins pas cet appel je te confisque ton téléphone et ton ordinateur pendant une semaine, comme ça vous ne pourrez plus parler du tout et tu auras tout gagné.

-Oh... bon je dois te laisser mon amour, si j'éteins pas ma mère va m'empêcher de te parler pendant toute une semaine ! Bonne nuit, je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi bonne nuit mon cœur. »

Et ils raccrochèrent car la perspective de ne pas pouvoir parler pendant une semaine entière paressait juste impensable. Bilbon soupira et se coucha. Pour la première fois depuis que ses parents avaient changés, il regrettait que justement ils ne soient plus comme avant. Avant il aurait pu parler avec Thorin toute la nuit si il l'avait voulu car ils n'auraient pas été là pour le remarquer. Il finit par s'endormir et ses rêves furent peuplés par le beau norvégien.


	11. Chapter 11

Thorin regarda sa famille partir et se prépara. Il enfila un vieux jogging avec un vieux t-shirt et sortit pour réparer la barrière. Thrain avait acheté le matériel depuis un moment mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant. Le brun attrapa donc le matériel et commença à bricoler. Plus tôt il aurait fini plus tôt il pourrait rentrer et attendre que Bilbon ait fini les cours pour pouvoir parler avec lui. Le bru soupira et essaya de se changer les idées. Retourner cette situation en boucle dans sa tête ne changerait rien, Bilbon était loin et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

* * *

De son côté le blond assista à ses cours sans grand enthousiasme. En cours de norvégien la prof leur demanda de faire une dissertation pour raconter leur voyage. Le blond soupira et commença à écrire, raconter sa semaine lui faisait encore plus ressentir l'absence de son petit-ami. Il termina l'exercice et la sonnerie se fit entendre. L'anglais alla donc au self puisque c'était l'heure de manger, mais comme toujours il se retrouva seul. Il décida d'envoyer un message à Thorin :

« -Tu fais quoi ?

-Je viens de finir de réparer la barrière, je vais aller prendre ma douche. Et toi ?

-Moi je suis au self... pourquoi tu m'as précisé que tu allais prendre ta douche ?! Maintenant je suis tout serré dans mon pantalon !

-C'était le but ^^

-Alors tu as bien réussi bravo ! »

Bilbon sourit doucement et termina son repas avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la cour pour lire. Le jeune anglais avait hâte que les prochaines vacances arrivent pour qu'il puisse faire visiter sa ville à Thorin, toutefois il faudrait être patient, c'était l'étape la plus difficile.

* * *

La semaine passa tranquillement, ainsi que les suivantes. Les amoureux continuaient de se parler tous les jours, planifiant déjà la venue du brun dans la capitale anglaise. Et enfin, les vacances arrivèrent ! Les garçons avaient l'impression que l'attente avait durée une éternité, pourtant il ne s'était écoulé que 4 semaines. Le blond termina de ranger sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant :

« -On y va ?!

-Son vol n'atterrit que dans 3h Bilbon il n'a même pas encore décollé.

-Oui mais imagine qu'il y ait des embouteillages !

-On a le temps chéri.

-Je veux pas être en retard !

-Je sais, mais il y a peu de chances que ça arrive.

-Sinon c'est pas grave, on part maintenant et on prend un livre pour s'occuper si jamais on a trop d'avance !

-Ou alors on part plus tard et comme ça on arrive un tout petit peu en avance mais pas trop, lança calmement Belladonna. »

Bilbon fit la moue, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette option. Il fit donc les cents pas dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine. Il remonta dans sa chambre, vérifia à nouveau que tout était en place et la voix de son père lança depuis le bas des escaliers :

« -Bon tu as gagné ! On en a marre que tu uses le parquet comme ça à force de faire les cents pas comme un fauve en cage, on y va ! »

Bilbon poussa un petit cri joyeux, attrapa sa veste, un livre et son portable puis il couru s'installer dans la voiture. Bungo se mit à rire et démarra la voiture, quand Bilbon avait une idée dans la tête il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la lui retirer puisqu'il était pareil.

* * *

Le brun était dans l'avion et regardait les nuages par le hublot. Il avait tellement hâte de revoir Bilbon. Le vol était rapide, ce qui était un grand avantage car le brun n'aurait pas supporté d'être coincé dans cet appareil pendant des heures à se dire que c'était du temps perdu alors qu'il pourrait être chez son petit-ami. Il regarda l'écran qui affichait le trajet, normalement ils arriveraient bientôt. Le pilote annonça qu'ils arriveraient dans 20 minutes. Le brun sentit son cœur s'emballer, il avait tellement hâte, ce serait les 20 minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

* * *

L'avion atterrit enfin, Thorin sortit de l'appareil en premier, et il fit un effort énorme sur lui-même pour ne pas courir à travers les couloirs. Il arriva près du tapis roulant pour récupérer sa valise, et c'est là qu'il vit Bilbon. Il eut un énorme sourire et écarta les bras. Bilbon couru et se jeta dedans en riant. Thorin le serra fort et le fit tournoyer en parsemant son visage de baisers :

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi, c'était interminable ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent et Bilbon redescendit de son perchoir en soupirant, il aurait voulu rester dans les bras de son norvégien plus longtemps. Il se tourna :

« -Thorin je te présente mes parents, Belladonna et Bungo. Papa, maman, je vous présente Thorin.

-Enchanté mon garçon.

-C'est toi le fameux Thorin dont notre fils nous rabat les oreilles toute la journée.

-Oui, mais bon, je rabat les oreilles de ma famille en parlant de lui alors ça va. »

Ils se mirent à rire et Thorin récupéra sa valise avant qu'ils ne partent vers le parking. Bilbon entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amant et sourit :

« -J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu es vraiment là !

-Pourtant c'est le cas mon cœur.

-Je suis trop content ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent et montèrent en voiture. Le blond posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Thorin, il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher de tout son séjour, et ça semblait convenir parfaitement au norvégien.

* * *

Le voyage se fit tranquillement, Thorin regardait par la fenêtre et Bilbon lui commentait les principaux monuments qu'ils voyaient. De toute façon il avait prévu de tous les visiter pendant ces 2 merveilleuses semaines que le brun allait passer ici. Bungo se gara devant leur maison et sourit au brun :

« -On est arrivés mon garçon. »

Le brun sourit et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Bilbon fit une visite guidée des lieux et ils allèrent dans sa chambre. Il embrassa Thorin à pleine bouche et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit pour se câliner. Même si ils avaient très envie de faire l'amour ils allaient essayer de se retenir le temps que les parents de Bilbon seraient là. Comme par magie la voix de Belladonna lança depuis le bas de l'escalier :

« -On va faire des courses, à tout à l'heure ! On ferme à clé en bas. »

Les adolescents échangèrent un sourire plein de sous-entendus et ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer et le bruit des clés dans la serrure. Bilbon se leva et regarda dehors, il vit ses parents monter dans la voiture et partir. Il sourit à Thorin :

« -Ils vont en avoir pour un moment, ils vont faire les courses pour la semaine !

-Alors on a du temps devant nous ! »

Il sourit et ils ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour. Les garçons étaient réellement heureux de se retrouver enfin, ils avaient beaucoup de frustration à évacuer pendant l'absence des parents de Bilbon, ils profitèrent donc de chaque minute pour s'envoyer en l'air. Ils finirent par se câliner, à bout de forces à force d'avoir trop fait l'amour justement, car ils avaient remis le couvert sans arrêt. Bilbon gloussa :

« -Finalement ça a du bon de devoir attendre pour se voir !

-Rooh, tu dis ça parce qu'on l'a fait 5 fois en 2 heures ?

-Hum... oui ! »

Thorin se mit à rire et embrassa Bilbon en le serrant contre lui, ils étaient épuisés mais heureux. La petite bouille de l'anglais avait beaucoup manquée au norvégien, car même si ils s'étaient vu en vidéos c'était différent, Thorin était heureux de pouvoir serrer à nouveau son petit-ami dans ses bras. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, et ils n'entendirent même pas les parents de Bilbon qui rentrèrent un peu plus tard. Les deux semaines de vacances s'annonçaient vraiment très bien, mais ils ne risquaient pas de beaucoup sortir de la chambres si ils continuaient à ce rythme.

* * *

Les adolescents se réveillèrent plus tard lorsque Belladonna les appela pour descendre dîner. Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent et allèrent à table. La blonde leur sourit gentiment et ils mangèrent en discutant du programme pour les vacances. Thorin avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce que disaient les Sacquet, il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : refaire l'amour à Bilbon et dormir. Il termina donc le dîner en essayant toutefois d'écouter ses hôtes autant que possible et finalement les deux adolescents remontèrent. Bilbon gloussa lorsqu'une fois dans sa chambre Thorin commença à le déshabiller :

« -Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais il va falloir nous reposer un peu sinon nous n'arriverons pas à tenir 15 jours mon amour ! Je pense que là il faut qu'on dorme avant de penser à faire de nouvelles galipettes.

-Ah... oui tu as sûrement raison. »

Ils se recouchèrent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dormir tendrement enlacés était tout aussi agréable que faire l'amour, les deux jeunes voulaient simplement être ensembles. Leur nuit fut calme et reposante, le lendemain ils avaient une journée chargée.


	12. Chapter 12

Bilbon se réveilla et sourit en constatant que ce n'était pas un rêve, Thorin était réellement là, endormi contre lui. Le blondinet soupira d'aise et Thorin sourit, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son anglais :

« -J'adore me réveiller contre toi !

-Moi aussi j'aime ça, franchement c'est la meilleure chose que je connaisse ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et se levèrent. Ils descendirent et trouvèrent un mot sur la table de la cuisine « Bilbon, comme vous êtes tous les deux vous n'avez pas besoin de nous donc on va passer un peu plus de temps au boulot mais on rentrera vers 20h, à ce soir. Maman. » Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, ils avaient donc la journée pour eux. Ils commencèrent par aller prendre une douche coquine, puis Bilbon leur prépara un brunch. Après avoir mangé ils partirent se promener.

* * *

Thorin tenait Bilbon par la main et s'extasiait devant ce qui l'entourait. Londres était une très belle ville, remplie de tellement de choses à voir que le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Bilbon en excellent guide qu'il était ne manquait pas d'anecdotes à propos de sa ville, ça fascinait Thorin. Il demanda en souriant :

« -Tu as apprit les trucs spécialement pour moi ou quoi ?

-Euh... peut-être, répondit Bilbon en rougissant.

-Oh c'est trop mignon ! Je t'aime tu sais ?

-Je t'aime moi aussi, mais je savais déjà certaines choses avant. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu t'ennuie pendant la visite alors j'ai un peu étudié les lieux qu'on irait voir. Si on peut apprendre en visitant je trouve que c'est toujours mieux.

-Et tu as parfaitement raison mon cœur. »

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et continuèrent leur promenade. Le norvégien adorait poser pour des selfies avec son amoureux, Bilbon était adorable peu importe la tête qu'il faisait, c'était vraiment drôle.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'après-midi et prirent un thé avec une pâtisserie chacun. Thorin sourit :

« -J'aime bien ce style de journée ! C'est calme, intéressant, très agréable... vivement cet été !

-Ah oui ? »

Bilbon arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas. Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux :

« -Bah... j'en ai discuté avec mes parents, et si j'ai le bac ils acceptent que je prenne un job à Londres cet été pour intégrer une fac anglaise à la rentrée. Comme ça je serai plus proche de toi. »

Bilbon en avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Le brun l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras :

« -Je voulais te faire la surprise, je n'ai pas envie de vivre tout le début de notre relation trop loin de toi ! Et puis rien n'empêche que je passe un an ou deux ici et qu'ensuite on aille un peu en Norvège.

-Ce serait vraiment super ! Thorin tu es merveilleusement surprenant ! »

Le brun éclata de rire et embrassa tendrement son anglais :

« -Je fais de mon mieux. »

Ils terminèrent leur goûter et repartirent promener. Évidemment ils faisaient le parcours touristique classique, mais parfois Bilbon bifurquait pour montrer des lieux à Thorin que seuls les londoniens appréciaient à leur juste valeur.

En fin d'après-midi les garçons rentrèrent et se posèrent devant la télé. Bilbon était calé contre le corps musclé de son amant et il avait l'impression que c'était la place qu'il devrait occuper pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Même si les deux garçons étaient tristes de se séparer, ils avaient une nouvelle motivation : avoir le bac pour que Thorin puisse venir s'installer en Angleterre. Les garçons avaient donc décidé de redoubler d'efforts pour être sûrs d'obtenir leur diplôme et ils commencèrent aussi à préparer des dossiers de demande en fac. Bilbon voulait devenir professeur de littérature et Thorin journaliste sportif. Avec de la chance ils pourraient se retrouver dans la même université mais les probabilités que ça arrive étaient très minces.

* * *

La période des examens arriva, et les garçons se téléphonaient moins, ils étaient concentrés sur leurs études. Ils étaient conscients des enjeux, et ils préféraient donc réviser plutôt que de parler ensembles. Après tout, si ils avaient leur bac ils pourraient se voir tous les jours après, donc ils devaient se concentrer. Les deux adolescents avaient la pression, mais Thorin semblait malgré tout plus détendu que Bilbon. Même si le blond était un si bon élève qu'il était quasiment incapable qu'il n'obtienne pas son diplôme, il était très stressé. Thorin de son côté se disait qu'il travaillait tellement que ça porterait forcément ses fruits.

* * *

Une fois les épreuves passées, il y eut l'interminable période d'attente des résultats. Le blondinet avait l'impression d'être un zombie, ces quelques semaines allaient déterminer leur avenir tout entier à bien des égards. Il y avait une seule autre chose que Thorin qui pouvait le calmer : Dis qui lui envoyait des photos de son ventre. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle attendait un petit garçon. Bilbon était très heureux pour elle, apparemment son copain avait lui aussi redoublé d'efforts dans ses études pour être sûr d'avoir son bac. La brune était confiante, et elle s'amusait en montrant la chambre du bébé qui commençait à prendre forme, ainsi qu'à lui raconter comment ses parents devenaient de plus en plus gagas à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait. Maintenant la nouvelle était plus qu'acceptée, et les quatre futurs grands-parents étaient impatients de voir leur petit-fils. Les jeunes parents avaient décidés que leur fils s'appellerait Fili. Bilbon était content pour sa meilleure amie, il avait hâte de voir le bébé lui aussi.

* * *

Le verdict arriva : les garçons étaient bacheliers avec mention excellent, ils étaient donc prioritaires pour à peu près toutes les facs de leur choix. Bilbon en pleura de joie, Thorin viendrait donc s'installer dans la capitale anglaise d'une semaine à l'autre, il était impatient. Dis lui apprit que son cher et tendre l'avait également obtenu avec la mention bien, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait déjà trouvé un boulot dans une fabrique de bateaux. Bilbon était content pour le jeune couple, il savait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

* * *

Thorin serra la main de l'agent immobilier et récupéra le trousseau de clés de son nouveau studio. Le brun était tellement fier. Ils avaient tous les deux été acceptés à Oxford. Ils allaient donc emménager ensembles, dans ce studio près de la fac. Les amoureux étaient impatients que cette nouvelle vie commence. Pour payer ses études et une partie des frais de vie Thorin avait trouvé un boulot dans un petit journal local, il tiendrait la rubrique sportive, et Bilbon de son côté allait travailler à la bibliothèque. Le brun se tourna vers Bilbon et sourit en l'embrassant :

« -Alors, notre chez nous te convient toujours même si nos meubles n'y sont pas encore ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu vas voir, ça va être super ! »

Ce n'était pas grand mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Il y avait une chambre, un bureau, une salle de bain avec une baignoire-douche et toilettes, une pièce regroupant salon et salle à manger et une petite kitchenette. Ils s'embrassèrent et descendirent chercher les quelques cartons et meubles qu'ils avaient dans le camion que les parents du blond avaient loué. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout, mais ils avaient déjà les choses indispensables. Leurs parents leur avait offert pleins de petites choses pour leur installation. Ils commencèrent donc à ranger les affaires, par chance ils avaient quasiment le même sens de l'organisation. Tout en installant leur nouvelle vie les garçons écoutaient de la musique et chantonnaient, ils étaient heureux dans cette simplicité. Normalement les Durin devaient arriver le lendemain pour aider aux derniers détails du déménagement et surtout pour voir où allaient vivre les amoureux.

Le brun était content que sa famille vienne les voir, il voulait leur montrer à quel point Oxford était une belle ville, et à quel point il serait bien dans son nouvel appartement avec Bilbon. Les amoureux arrêtèrent leur rangement et se regardèrent. Tout à coup ils réalisèrent que c'était leur premier logement indépendant, et qu'ils vivaient ça ensembles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Ils s'embrassèrent et Bilbon glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Thorin en lançant innocemment :

« -Mon amour, t'as pas envie qu'on inaugure notre appartement disons... de façon _très_ personnelle ? »

Thorin se mit à rire en entendant comment son amant avait insisté sur le mot « très ». Il demanda d'un air innocent :

« -Oh, tu veux qu'on accroche des posters ou ce genre de choses ?

-Pourquoi pas... mais je pensais plutôt à... »

Bilbon lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis se détourna et attrapa la boite de préservatifs. Thorin se mit à rire :

« -Oh, ce genre d'inauguration... excellente idée mon cœur ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et ne tardèrent pas à faire l'amour.

* * *

Le lendemain ils allèrent chercher les Durin à la gare et leur montrèrent la ville, puis leur appartement. Dis sourit en s'asseyant sur le canapé :

« -C'est trop beau ! Je suis sûre que Fili aimera beaucoup venir en vacances chez ses tontons en Angleterre !

-Et crois moi, on sera tout aussi contents de l'accueillir ! De toute façon il y aura bien la place pour qu'on tienne tous les cinq ici ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez étudier à Oxford, on se croirait dans un film !

-Ouais c'est super !

-C'est très cool, j'espère juste que ton frère ne va pas craquer pour un étudiant sportif plus séduisant que moi !

-Aucun risque mon cœur, j'adore que tu sois pas sportif, je trouve ça mignon.

-C'est bizarre mais ok j'accepte le compliment. »

Hilde sourit :

« -En tout cas vous êtes dans un quartier calme et votre immeuble est propre. C'est une bonne chose, et les murs sont épais, vous ne serez pas dérangés par vos voisins.

-Et inversement, gloussa Frerin.

-Je suis content que tu prennes ta vie en main Thorin, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, lança solennellement Thrain.

-Merci papa, ça me touche. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et après ça les parents de Bilbon arrivèrent. Les amoureux avaient prévu cette petite réunion de famille car ils voulaient que leurs parents se rencontrent enfin. La soirée se passa à merveille, les deux familles s'entendaient bien. Les amoureux avaient décidé de faire un apéro dînatoire, ce serait plus simple et plus convivial qu'un repas classique. Après le repas les Durin et les Sacquet partirent pour leurs hôtels respectifs. Les parents du blond repartaient le lendemain matin et les Durin resteraient 2 jours avant de retourner en Norvège. Bilbon se colla contre Thorin dans le lit et sourit :

« -Ils s'entendent bien !

-Oui, c'est super, mais j'étais sûr que ça allait se passer comme ça.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

* * *

L'été se passa tranquillement, les garçons maîtrisaient bien leur travail à présent, et les cours reprendraient bientôt. Ils avaient acheté tout le matériel nécessaire et attendaient la rentrée de pied ferme. Leur appartement était à présent vraiment leur petit cocon, ils en avaient fait un endroit totalement différent. Ils s'étaient fait des amis à leur boulot et tout se passait bien pour eux, c'était comme si leur vie avait décidée d'être parfaite.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin. Les amants se préparèrent et partirent pour la fac. Une fois devant la porte principale de l'établissement ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent et échangèrent un sourire :

« -Bon courage, à ce soir mon cœur.

-A ce soir mon amour, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, maintenant on y est, notre nouvelle vie commence vraiment ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et partirent chacun vers leur salle de classe respective. Ils étaient à la fois excités et nerveux à l'idée de ce qui les attendait dans les amphithéâtres, mais une chose était sûre : ce serait super. De plus ils savaient qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de l'autre en cas de coup dur, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple programme de correspondance allait changer leur vie à jamais ? Bilbon remercia mentalement le destin de l'avoir fait piocher le nom de Thorin ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais pu tomber sur mieux. Le blond s'installa, le professeur arriva et son cours commença. L'anglais avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage, sa vie s'annonçait vraiment merveilleuse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être si heureux un an plus tôt. Comme quoi la vie réservait parfois de merveilleuses surprises.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Bon, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ma fin car je manquais d'inspiration, mais j'avoue que là je n'avais plus trop d'idées de comment continuer cette histoire sans que ça devienne trop répétitif... alors bon, j'espère quand-même que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu ^^**_


End file.
